The Knights of Equestria
by Pheonix Kamiya
Summary: 6 bronies are given a second chance at life in Equestria only to find they must fight to protect their new home if you like it please check out and join the fics support group #elements-of-justice at DeviantArt(to find it you have to go to my profile which is stupidtai and it should be listed as one of the groups I'm in)
1. Livin' on a prayer that came true

A/N I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
The Knights of Equestria  
Chapter 1 : Livin' on a prayer that came true

it was what seemed to be a normal day for me and my group of 5 friends. every now and then people (as in our mothers) would ask "why are you guys friends? you have nothing in common." which is mostly true. Although we were all the same age, 23 to be exact, our personalities were completely different. Tom, who had been in overseas fighting in the army, grew up in the south on a farm, Eric who grew up an orphan ,Alex suffers from adhd, aspergers ,bipolar, and depression,blaze who is alex's twin and is larper, lance who plays polo and me, brad, i am a nerd but there were two things that made us friends Rock music and more importantly we were all bronies. anyway about a month ago tom and the guys got the idea of going on a road trip down the old Route 66 and of course they dragged me along so we are about 2 hours into the trip in toms new custom firebird ( those things are awesome) when my favorite song of all time came on 'Johnny used to work on the docks unions been on strike he's down on his luck its tough oh so tough' "I LOVE THIS SONG" I yelled "shut up so i can hear it"said eric "YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled back. Tom looked back and yelled"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I was the only one to realize what was about to happen. as tom had moved to yell at us he caused the steering wheel to make the car swerve into the other lane and into the path of an eighteen wheeler i quickly made a silent prayer and then CRASH! next I heard a voice 'i heard your prayer and your life and your friends cannot be spared WHAT let me finish your lives are over but only in your world , there is another realm if you choose you can on continue you lives in "where's that ?" you asked to go there. now go to the light."theres a first"


	2. It's my NEW life

Chapter: 2 It's my NEW life

I awoke to find that My friends and I were lying on the floor of what seemed to be a hollowed out tree and immediately heard tom yell "LET US GO YOU FUCKING FREAK!" now I understood why tom was freaking out when he was fighting over in afghan. he got captured and tortured "I'll let you go when the princess gets here."said the figure( I wasn't wearing my glasses) Princess? I wondered then it hit me "TOM" "WHAT!" "WE'RE IN EQUESTRIA!" The figure then turned and I got my first food look at her " HOLY SHIT YOUR TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" " How do you know my name?" she asked "You will find out soon enough but this is not the time nor place for that now humans close your eyes" as I shut my eyes I heard the voice say "I'm sorry my student it is for your own good" then flash. I opened my eyes to so none other than Princess Celestia in front of me and my five pals "I told you so tom i said "shut up" then the princess spoke " You 6 are not here by accident each of you is special "how Eric asked " you each know of the 6 elements of harmony, correct?" "Yeah,so?" said blaze " well along with being the bearers of these elements the six you know are also each the secret princess of their element for long ago equestria was actually six different kingdoms each with its own princess but an ancient evil caused these kingdoms to join forces and the princess of each kingdom to craft a magical crown which are now the elements we know today "and where do we fit in to this?" Alex added " Well you see it turned out the elements alone weren't enough so it seemed the evil would triumph but in the final battle the 6 princes summoned the elements of justice and their power along with the elements of harmony sealed th evil away but after the battle the elements of justice vanished the reason you are here is because the last words of the price of magic who happened to be my father were 'young celestia on the one billionth sun rise after my death the seals of justice will begin to break it is then you will find the new knights of equestria ' today is the one billionth anniversary of his death" "so do we have to go on some quest?"lance asked "no but you will not be human for long," what is that suppose to..." before I could answer I was turned into an alicorn and appeared to be back in ponyville when I heard a scream. I ran toward it to see what was wrong. when I found the source of the yell I was appalled to see two decent sized stallions in an alley in front of a singular purple maned mare. the two looked at each other "you wanna go first?" "Naw you" "how bout this you take top I'll take rear if know what I'm sayin" "how about you two just leave" the bawling mare whimpered "shut up and enjoy it ya slut" the stallion said "how bout you two buck off and leave her alone"I said "well then" said one of the stallions "wanna join in the fun?"said the other it was then I snapped "FUCK NO AND FUCK YOU" "fine your loss " He said grabbing the mares hide legs then in a bright flash I became human but something was different, first I was holding a katana twice the size of my alicorn horn and second my hands were glowing with what looked liked magical fire "HEY FUCKERS YOU WANT HER YOU GOT TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!"the first stallion ran for his life but the other stared me down and said "I bet she'll love the whip I brought" he then charged and lets just say now he's like the puppy who went to the vet. then as quick as I changed into a human i changed back. I slowly trotted toward the frightened mare "PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" she yelled out of fear " I'm not going hurt you I just want to make sure your ok miss did they hurt you?" "not badly they didn't get what they came for thanks to you Mr?" fuck gotta think of a cool name!Got it "It's Hoshinoken" "What" she said "It means Star Saber." "well thank you oh and its Twilight"" are you sure your ok" "Yeah but I should be getting home as should you" " I don't have one" Okay then stay with me" "You would let a complete stranger live with you?" "You saved me I owe you" " No I did that because it was the right thing to do . you owe me nothing" " "And I'm letting you stay for the same reason and cause I think your kinda cute ... wait did I just say that out loud!" well if it makes ya feel any better I've had crush on you since 9th grade" What but" I'll tell ya later


	3. Definatly More than a feeling

Chapter 3: definatly more than a feeling

Eric's POV: I awoke to find my self face to ... no snout to snout with a familiar yellow mare " hello" i said gently hoping not to scare her "oh hi im fl..." she mumbled "well can you tell me where we are?" "the everfree forest"she said shaking "well then we better got out of here " i said softly she then began to cry "I DONT KNOW HOW" she yelled i saw terror in her blue eyes "shhhhh let go find somewhere safe for the night and i'll make sure nothing hurts you" "Promise" she asked "Promise" suddenly a pony grabbed her from behind held a knife to her throat "Dont move or she dies" I didn't move but suddenly 3 timberwolves tackled the fiend and i swore i heard a Your welcome from them i immediately grabbed fluttershy and flew away after a while of searching i finally spotted her cottage. i landed with her still on my back unconscience (She apparently passed out of fear/stress) and just as i got to open the door to her cottage i am greeted by a back flip ninja kick to the lower jaw by an angry bunny"let her go or else! said the bunny " Hey i just saved her...Wait DID YOU JUST TALK!" first the wolves now this i must be going crazy "you can understand them too?" i turned to see the mare i had saved awake and unafraid "so im not going crazy?" she giggled "no and that means ..." her eyes widened " I've finally found some pony who can truly understand me!" She began to basically interrogate me on my knowledge of nature i responded the same way i did as a kid at the orphanage: hiding in a corner and cry "STOP I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NATURE I GREW UP IN AN ORPHANAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CITY FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE I'M SORRY!"I yelled. at that moment i saw two things happen first every animal the mare had given her a 'shame on you' look and second she began to cry "Wait animals she didn't know so don't be mad at her" i said and they all nodded "I m-m-might-t-t not of know-ow-own b-b-but i know-w-w what its lik-k-ke." she said fighting tears " What do you means miss?" "Its fluttershy and im an orphan too my pa-pa-parents..." she trailed off "what about them?" "Can i trust you?" "sure " well don't tell anypony this but im an orphan because...because " she began crying "BECAUSE MY PARENTS THOUGHT I WAS A MISTAKE!" I froze that was the same reason i was an orphan "and sometimes I think they were right " "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I had been taught to never swear at a woman/girl/mare but this was time I had good reason to. I grabbed her by the snout and stared into her eyes and said "Fluttershy listen closely I'm an orphan for the same reason you are, and I learned a lot from living in that place i learned that true kindness is hard to come by i also learned that life isn't fair and to never give up but most importantly i learned to NEVER doubt yourself. My parents thought i was a mistake and look at me now and same goes for you. you love what you do and you have great friends so don't ever let me catch you thinking you're a mistake IT!" "ok mr.?" "Terrastria but you can call me Terra" OK thank you terra! she to surprized the feathers of me with a kiss on the lips. although it was just a peck i melted inside then suddenly BOOM SCREAM CRASH " That sounded like rainbow!" yelled fluttershy


	4. Get Rocked like a Hurricane

Knights of Equestria Chapter 4

Get Rocked like a Hurricane

Rainbow's POV: " COME ON! Why did the weather team have to schedule a buckin' hurricane the day before I get my day with THE Wonderbolts that I earned?! I mean I NEED to practice so I'm at the top of my game when I'm showin' my stuff!" "Cause the capin' of said weather team has been practicin' all month instead a' doin' her job. "said Applejack "now you an' I better get to cover cause this ons gonna be a doozy!" said AJ grabbing her hat as the winds had already started to pick up "fine" Rainbow said as she flew about an hour of watching the storm rainbow thought and said to herself "I'm the fastest flier in Equestria! No amount of thunder's gonna stop me from practicing today!" She was dead wrong. The moment she spread her wings and opened the door she was sucked into the cyclone she thought she was a goner until at the last moment a large alicorn with wings made of flames snatched her out of the eye of the storm as passed out. I awoke to see that I was in my bed completely unharmed from the previous nights experience and a foreign bipedal creature sitting on the foot of my bed "WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE...and how?

Blaze's POV: So last thing I remember I'm FLYING in the middle of a hurricane and I save a familiar rainbow maned mare and FLY her home and now I wake up to her yelling at me "Again my name is blaze, I'm human, I saved you in that storm so I kinda stayed out the rest of the storm here and fell asleep and What do you mean HOW am I here?"

" One I mean how are you able to walk on the clouds and two why is your name blaze? " responded Rainbow " HEY! I didn't choose to be called blaze my mom did!" I yelled "why?" cause when I was 7 me and my little brother Kevin were messing around and my dad had bought a huge amount of fireworks for new years and they somehow all went off and burn half our house down and killing my brother in the process and my mom along with divorcing my dad she blamed Kevin's death on me and started calling me blaze as her way of never forgiving me." "Oh I didn't" Rainbow began but was interrupted "And that's just the beginning, about 14 years later I tried one last time to get my mom and dad back together and this is what happened: (flashback) Ding dong Mother:"Umm hello do I know you?" Blaze:" You should considering I'm your only son" Mother: "My only son is in inside his room right now so who the hell do think you are you freak!" Blaze: "Wow you don't even remember me! So I came to try to patch up things between you and dad for nothing great! Wait you have ANOTHER SON!" Alex: "Mom what is going oh my god!" there I was face to face with a guy who happened to be my new college roommate and then it clicked Blaze:"MOM ARE ALEX AND I TWINS?" "YES AND HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW THIS MURDERER!?"yelled my mother Alex:"Mom he's my new roommate and how is he a murderer?" Mom: "BECAUSE HE KILLED KEVIN!" Blaze:" I DIDN'T SET OFF THE FIREWORKS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Mom: "SHUT UP BLAZE!" Blaze: "AND YOU STILL CALL ME THAT! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER MY REAL NAME?" Mom: "IT'S BLA-" "NO! IT'S MARK! GET IT RIGHT!" Mom: "You can tell your father to go to hell so get the hell out of my sight right now or I'm calling the cops!" Blaze: "Fine!" Alex:"Wait up Bro!" Mom:" WAIT WHAT!" Alex:" Mom families stick together and you obviously don't want to so your obviously not family. I'm sorry Kevin's dead but it's not fair to blame it on Bla- I mean Mar-" Blaze: "No it's Blaze. She made me that."(end flashback) "I understand" said rainbow "How?" questioned Blaze "I havent seen either of my parents since i was a filly" said responded "dang I didn't know" I turned to see the cyan blue mare crying into her hooves I scooched over and wrapped my arms around her " Hey what's wrong miss?" I asked "I just miss them so much and I know their still out there. I can just feel it. " I think it was then I felt it. love. "Umm miss I kinda feel stupid asking this but we got so caught up in talking iI almost forgot to ask what your name was." she facehoofed "duh. I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flier in OH MY GOSH I'm suppose to be with the wonderbo-OW" "about that, that was yesterday,after the storm I brought you to the hospital you were passed out when the wonderbolts came for you, I explained what happened they laughed and said Soarin' tried to do to same thing in a twister when he was trying out for the team and they said they'd reschedule but as for your wings you got lucky and only sprained 'em and you've been out so long they should be good as new by tomorrow. oh and your friend twilight told me to give you this. It's the new daring do book."I stated "Thanks Bla-"she aid before I cut her off "No. No more Blaze. It's my turn to name myself. From now on I am going known as Dragonforce." I said proudly " Now THAT is twenty percent cooler." she said


	5. Back in the Saddle Again

The Knights of Equestria Chapter 5: Back in the Saddle Again

Tom's POV: So after first appearing in Equestria, my unpleasent meeting with Twilight and the breif encounter with Celestia, I was teleported back to Ponyville, well almost. I was teleported into a barn only to scare the horseshoes off a huge red stallion. Being just as scared I pulled out Mustang (my Desert Eagle named after my horse) and fired a warning shot at the ground. The stallion reared up when a familiar orange mare galloped in and saved me from being trampled. "woah there, now what the hay is goin' on did som'in scare ya bro?" she asked " Eeyup, that" the stalion pointed at me"Hey! I was just as spooked as you were!" I yelled. They both looked at me wide-eyed .as if they had never heaard something other than a pony speak before " did that thing just talk?!" asked the mare looking flustered "Eeyup" replied the stallion. "TIMBERWOLVES!" screamed 3 familiar fillies dressed in blue and gold capes running from what looked like about 10 wooden wolves. I immedatly pulled out my combat knife and tackled one of the timberwolves that was about to take a bite out of the yellow filly "RUN!" I yelled to the young one. I then began fighting my way through each of the wolves when theyre 'bones' began to magically form together into one huge timberwolf "That's not fucking fair" I muttered. But when I went to grab Mustang I found in it's place a HUGE desert Eagle magnum revolver W/ a 6 in' barrel . As I was in no position to question how it got there I pulled it out and pulled the trigger and BOOM out of the end of the barrel shoots a 50 cal round into the heart of the giant wooden canine reducing it to a pile of logs. 'damn did thtat just happen?' i thought as i turned to see A.J. tackle me to the ground "who are ya and what are ya?" she asked "name's tom but you can call me Desert Eagle and I'm a human bein' miss." i said trying to be as non theatening as possible considering i just killed a 30 foot timberwolf " the name's Applejack and welcome to sweet apple acres thanks fer takin' out those timberwolves fer us with yer ah what exactly is that?" she said " a gun" i stated while hand.. hoofshaking her 


	6. Simply Thunderstruck

Chapter 6a Simply Thunderstruck

Pinkie's POV: hi readers i'm pinkie pie oh you already knew that so i was on a vacation to visit the old rock farm and my parents when something amazing happened: i made a new friend but that's not even half the story. Alex's POV "Damn that felt like i just got hit by a semi. ok one head two arms two legs good im alive but how?" i asked myself "I can anwser that. you fell from the sky." i turned to see who had anwsered me and i was suprised to see a familiar pink party crazed pony "let me guess you wanna throw a party for me" i guessed "yeah but not right now im on vacation Thunder."she replied "There's a first... wait Thunder? where'd you get Thunder?" i asked "Your cutie mark silly willy." pointing at the tatoo of a blue lightning bolt similar to rainbows C. M. but running down my right arm "Ok but it's really Alex and that's not a cutie mark it's a tatoo. Although thunder does have a nice ring to it you know what yeah call me thunderstruck." i proclaimed proudly "Okie doki loki. well i better get going those rocks dont farm themselves!" she said "wait! can i come with im not familiar with the area and i also have no one to talk to."i asked "sure i always need somepony to DJ and Vinyl was busy so if you got music that would be awesome" she said " Oh Ive got music!" 'lets just hope my ipod works'  
After an hour of walking and chatting we finally arrived and were suprised to find that the entire area was basically under quarentine and in the center was a five and half foot claymore stuck in a boulder and royal guards trying to dislodge it "PINKIE!" we turned to see Brad Spike and Twilight waving "Hey alex nice to see you again bro!"said brad "sorry bro I'm Thunderstruck now pinkies idea." i replied "Cool well you can call me StarSaber. and kinda made it up on the spot but I'll tell you about that later." he said "so what's up with the sword in the stone?" I asked "Whoever lifts it from the stone is given great powers" anwsered twilght "So why are they letting prince blueballs at it?" i asked they all laughed "wait so any one can try?"i asked " guess." she anwered "i'll be right back" i walked up to it and the i made contact i felt a surge of power flow through me and i lifted it up and out of the stone"I'll take that peasant thank you for doing the hard work now hand over the blade"said Blueblood "how about no, i pulled it from the stone so its mine." i said " That blade is royal property now hand it over!" he yelled "no" i refused " fine then i shall simply place you and your friends under arrest." he said smirking " WHAT?!" i yelled " Armor, take him away" blueblood said chin to the sky in clear disgust "NOT ON MY WATCH!" yelled none other than Lance 


	7. Duel with King Nothing

Chapter 6b duel with King Nothing

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Lance's POV "Before you take a way my friend i say that in doing so you act as if you are king but in fact you are king NOTHING and have lost the very thing you set out for" i stated "and what is that?" the prince asked obviously annoyed "Honor and power but to obtain the blade of the stone you must earn it but how you might ask well how about we joust for it I win my friend gets it and gets off scotch free"i wagered "and if i win?" he asked "then things go the way you intended" I stated " Fine! A duel you want a duel you'll get give the peasant a lance and lets get this on with." he said " No need" i said as i was engulfed in a blinding light and emerged in a literal knight in shining armor on an a white alicorn with a diamond tipped lance in hand which left everypony (even the guards) in awe "impressive but ive seen better" As we lined up across from eachother i had a familiar tune playin in my head "i'm wanted dead or alive" i mumbled as i charged only to be cheap shotted in the arm and stabbed while down. then i heard somepony yell "dont touch him you lout" only to find it was Rarity then SLICE "No calls me a lout!" He yelled he cut her but it was enough to make my blood boil "Wait once more and d lets raise the stakes." i said " Im listening same thing except if i lose you can arrest all of us." i said "Your crazy " said thunder "deal" immediatly i chagred full speed and rammed his ass into the dirt " where's crown king nothing or is it price blueballs?" even the grauds laughed at that one. 


	8. In the Fury of the Storm

Chapter 7 in the fury of the storm

"so let me get this straight star each of the six of us is a princess and that each of you are not only the bearers of the legendary elements of justice and the new knights of harmony but there's this ancient evil we have to defeat!" said twilight "yep" star said plainly "so that's why I've been shuttering that was a doozy" said pinkie "indeed" said a somepony. we all turned to see who it was and were shocked to see celestia herself "your majesty" we all bowed "no need to bow for there is no time formalities, as starsaber has just explained there is a great evil appoaching" Said Celestia " and we're gonna kick its butt like always right?" said rainbow dash " no. in your current state it would be suicide to attack this foe. each of one you needs to master your element before we can confront this enemy"said celestia "and how do you suppose we do that" dash said impatiently "each of you must follow your own path but a good place to start would be the palaces where each of your elements were forged and i happen to know the location of one of the six" said celestia " Well spit it out then" said Dragonforce "Mount Typhoon, it's summit to be exact"she stated "MOUNT TYPHOON! But NOPONY has ever even gotten close to the summit of there, not even the Wonderbolts!" yelled rainbow "For good reason only a sonic rainboom can penetrate the hurricane that encircles the mountain."said celestia "so that means it must be my palace" said rainbow "Yes. you and Dragonforce must go for only you two have the ability to successfully reach the summit." she stated "And how tall is this thing?" asked Dragon "Taller than the mountain you know as Everest" said celestia "and how are we going to get to mount typhoon anyway?" asked rainbow "like this" and all of a sudden rainbow and dragonforce were engulfed in a spell and then vanished

AT THE BASE OF MOUNT TYPHOON Dragon's point of view: " Ugh my head and wings..wait wings? Oh great im an alicorn again!" I said "rainbow!" I yelled wondering if she had hurt herself upon landing "up here" I looked up to see rainbow hovering above me " you really need to work on your landings dragon" she said "whatever, So how are we gonna do this?" I asked "do what" asked rainbow " well fly up the mountain especially considering I cant do a sonic rainboom."I said "I think I can help with that" we looked up to see a large light blue pegasi stallion with a long flowing black mane with a jagged yellow streak going down it."who are you?" asked Rainbow " My name is Lightning Wing and Rainbow Dash, you probably wont believe me when I say that I am your father." he said. Rainbow responded by flying up to him, looking him in the eye and saying "If you're my dad then do us a favor and prove it by cutting through the storm with a sonic rain-" without hesitation the stallion in question flew up into the storm and began to wiz around the mountain until BOOM a sonic rainboom. he then flew down and said " Now do you believe me?" It was then we saw it. it turns out that the tip of the mountain is castle carved into the mountain. I turned away only to see Rainbow Dash standing there crying and yell " Why did you abandon me!?" " We didn't have a choice. it was for your own protection!" yelled Lightning Wing "Whose we?" She asked "Me and your mother Fire Bird of course" he answered "Umm hi sorry to interrupt this little family reunion but are gonna go up the mountain or not?" I asked "and who may you be?" He asked "I am DragonForce, Knight and prince of determination and loyalty" I answered proudly " then that means that the six seals of justice are breaking and celestia sent you here, right?" he asked "Bingo, Daddy-o" replied Rainbow "Well then let the training begin." suddenly a gust lifted all three of us up all the way into the castle closing the doors behind us. "Honey we have guests" said Lightning Wing it was then I saw her. Fire Bird. she was the same size as celestia with a rainbow tail and mane although her fur was a fiery red color and her wings were as large a luna's but looked as if they were the one's of a phoenix. "do my eyes deceive me or is that our daughter and the knight of loyalty" said Fire Bird it was then i was once again engulfed in a bright light and became human again and I immediately bowed " At your service miss Fire Bird."


	9. Here comes the super sonic rainBOOM

Here comes the supersonic rainBOOM

DRAGON'S POV: after greeting our hosts I noticed Rainbow was crying "Rainbow what's wrong?" I asked "nothing it's just I've found my parents and I have to ask mom...can i call you that?" She asked "Of coarse honey but I know you have a lot of questions but they'll have to wait we have a lot to do." answered Fire Bird "Indeed, For celestia sent you here to train correct?" asked Lightning Wing "well considering this ancient evil is coming we might as well" i said " ok dash your training starts tomorrow"said lightning wing "ok dad"said rainbow walking off with her mother "and as for you dragonforce there are a few things you need to see before we begin training but first do you have any fighting experience with a battle axe?" asked 'thank you larping' "actually yes I do" I answered confidently " well then let me show you your new weapons." he said. he then stepped on a certain tile depressing it which then raised a part of the back wall revealing a weapons rack holding an intricate large battle axe and a pair of gauntlets. "These are the weapons you will be taking into battle. however you must earn them through training " said Lightning "do they grant me special powers or something?"I asked "Well, yes and no. these weapons don't give you any powers they only unlock the full potential of the power you already have among other things " he said "what other things?" I asked "put on the gauntlets on and I'll show you" and so I did and as I slipped them on an armor plating began creeping up my arm eventually becoming a regular suit of armor with 3 exceptions 1. it had wings, flaming wings 2. its breastplate conformed to my body much like the breastplate of a spartan and 3. the helm was in the shape of a dragon skull "sweet" MEANWILE RAINBOW'S POV "Sooooo Do you have any friends back in ponyville?"asked FireBird " oh lots of them i even have a filly who uses me as a role model." I said DRAGON'S POV "Ok so the first part of your training should be the easiest: flight" said lightning "But I already flew up the mountain and the wonderbolts can't do that so isn't that enough proof I can fly?" I asked "you can fly but you need to be at the level where you can perform a supersonic rainboom." he said "A WHAT!?" I yelled " A Supersonic rainboom is what happens when somepony breaks the magic barrier and is what rainbow dash did when she got her cutie mark" explained lightning "damn Can rainbow get any cooler?" She and her mother come out of what was supposedly the armory clad in a diamond-like armor consisting of a helm, grieves on her fore legs, a backplate connecting it all and wing plates "I had to ask." I said facepalming

3 WEEKS LATER after three weeks of axe,hand-to-hand(hoof), and flight training it was clear I was ready for combat but one move remained untested in my arsenal: The Supersonic rainboom. so me and rainbow dash made a bet: whichever pony does a supersonic rainboom first gets to rename the move for we both agreed the current name was wasnt cool enough we set up a race from the outer atmosphere and back (rainbow's idea) And so there I was wings spread and 3...2...1 we were off. it wasnt till we reached the turn back point when it happened Rainbow passed out now I don't know if it was from lack of oxygen or exhaustion from the sonic rainboom she pulled off on our way up but what I did know is she was in free fall and already going faster than a sonic rainboom. I immediately blasted past sonic rainboom and bolted for her but I couldn't get close enough then just before she hit the ground (sound familiar) using all of my strength BOOM I performed a super sonic rainboom grabbed her which caused her to speed up causing another rainbow-colored explosion I then looked back to see I was trailing a rainbow-colored lightning bolt I then returned us to the palace just in time for rainbow to wake up and ask "What happened? Did I win the bet?" "What bet?"asked lightning "We're changing the name of the super sonic rainboom cause it's not cool enough oh and rainbow you kinda passed out in the outer atmosphere and I won the bet by saving you" I awnsered " and the name is?" she asked "The Sonic Rainbolt"


	10. Thunder Unchained

Chapter 9

Thunder Unchained

THUNDER'S POV: "so Pinkie why exactly are we going into the everfree forest?" I asked seeing how dangerous she had described it to be "to visit Zecora of course!" she said happily "and why do we need to visit Zecora?" I asked "Oh I just needed to see her because she is the only one how has moon sugar(skyrim reference) which happens to be the final ingredient to my new cake recipe" she said then all of a sudden pinkie stopped mid-bounce and her tail began to twitch "Pinkie are you Oka-" then out of no where a grey blonde-maned pegasus tackled me to the ground. "Please I need your help it's the doctor he's-" just then a brown earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark came running through the bushes yelling "RUN!" "from what?" I asked but before he could answer I got my answer the hard way. by staring it in the face. a hydra.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" I yelled "we gotta get out of here!" yelled pinkie then I realized 'I'm the only thing standing between this thing and ponyville!' "No pinkie if this thing gets to ponyville we're screwed. if I truly am one of the elements of justice then I can beat this thing" I said I then pulled out my newly acquired sword and charged the hydra responded by snapping one of its many heads at me trying to take me out in one bite. Big mistake. I dodged and countered with a quick downward slash to its exposed neck slicing its head off only to have two more grow back in its place "oh that ain't fair" I muttered after several more attempts and ten more new heads I realized I needed to change tactics "HOW THE BUCK DO I KILL THIS THING" just then i heard a whisper in my head _You have the soul of a hurricane. Thunder can be heard within your heart. Lightning courses through your veins. You are ThunderStruck_ Just then a bolt of white lightning struck my blade engulfing me in a bright light. when I emerged I was an alicorn

"Alright big guy it's time to teach you some manners!" I yelled I then flew up bucking one of the far left heads of the hydra making its heads turn into a giant version of one of those office nicnacks. then after swooping under its legs causing it to trip I then attempted to applebuck its chest only to be grabbed from behind by the tail of the hydra and then get thrown thirty feet straight into a very sturdy tree "OK THAT'S IT YOUR GOIN' DOWN!" I yelled just before I noticed that my alicorn horn was arching with electricity it was then I had the craziest idea I flew up full speed into a large black storm cloud 'I hope this works' I thought as I entered the cloud only to have my horn turned into a lightning rod but instead of being fried by to multitude of lightning bolts striking my horn I actually was absorbing them. after a few seconds of 'charging' I flew down right in front of the angry hydra turned around and with all my energy transferred into my hind hooves I then bucked that thing so hard it actually sounded like thunder

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!" I heard somepony say from behind the bushes. I then turned to see Pinkie Pie and the other two from earlier " impressive indeed, although I don't remember human alicorns existing in this dimension." said the brown stallion "thanks that means a lot coming from a time lord." I replied with a smirk "Your welcom- WAIT how do you know about time lords?!"he asked "Simple I'm not from Equestria, I'm originally from Earth, Oh and I'm a Huge Whovian!" I replied with a grin ( congrats to readers who are also whovians or at least know what that means) "OH! Well that explains a lot. Wait ! You said you are one of the knights of equestria right?" he said "Umm... yeah so?" i replied "Well then I have some thing just for you!" ' I'm actually getting a gift from THE doctor!' I thought as he dug through his saddlebag "no...not it...nope...nada...Here we go!" He said as he pulled a large badass-looking warhammer out of one the small pouches (time lord logic lol) " OOH CAN I SEE? HUH? HUH?"yelled Pinkie as she grabbed it only to fall over due to the sheer weight of the object I was about to fall over laughing at sight until I was once again engulfed in a blinding light and turned human again "I really need to learn how to control that" I mumbled. I then got up and grabbed weapon from Pinkie's grasp only to find it light as a feather "Pinkie I don't see how you couldn't...woah what is that?" I asked noticing two fast-moving objects above us fly straight in our general direction

"Hey! Thunder! BRO!"I heard one of the objects yell 'wait a minute' I then realized who they were and yelled "Well it took ya long enough!" " Hey, we would have been here earlier but this lughead had to get us lost!" said Rainbow "It wasn't my fault!" Dragon retorted "Anyway we saw a hydra fly past us about a minute ago you have anything to do with that?" asked Rainbow "You bet he did! He was like slash! and then he turned into an alicorn and then he was like BAM! BOOM! BAM!" explained Pinkie " Translation?" asked Dragon "Your friend here seems to have the ability to manipulate electricity at will which allowed him to defeat that hydra." explained the doctor "HOLY HORSESHOES IT'S DOCTOR WHO!" screamed Dragon "Umm.. it's Doctor Whooves and I don't see what's the big deal." said Derpy "AND NOW DERPY! This day just gets better and better!" Dragon yelled out of excitement "Anyway, how about we go back to ponyville and talk there. I think we'll be safer there" said pinkie "Umm Pinkie what about our visit to zecora's?" I asked " Oh right! Well then you and I better get going" she said happily "Okay see ya later guys!"


	11. Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 10

Ballroom Blitz

"TWILIGHT! STAR!"Yelled Spike running up the library stairs "What? we said in unison" I just received a message from Celestia and your gonna love it!" exclaimed Spike " Well then spit it out already!" I said "OK here goes Dear Twilight Sparkle you, along with the other elements of harmony are cordially invited to the Grand Galloping Gala" "Spike we've already gone over this I'm not going to the gala again" Twilight interrupted "Hey! let me at least finish! Sheesh!" said Spike angrily "Ok you can finish alright?" she said calmly "Good. now where was I ? Oh right! Along with your friends I would like to extend six other invitations to our new human residents, The Knights of Equestria. also it has come to my understanding that the last gala was...less than enjoyable for you and your friends so this year I have personally made certain that this years gala will be satisfactory finally due to recent events I have had to move the date of the gala to exactly three days from now Your Royal Highness , Princess Celestia" finished Spike "Umm... Twilight I kinda want to go to the gala" I said "FINE WE'LL GO ALRIGHT?"she yelled I quickly (and quietly know how crazy ponies from this town get when you mention the gala) went to inform the others of the gala

the next three days went by fast consisting of things such as Rarity designing and making our outfits, us getting filled in on the details of Rainbow and Dragon's little adventure and me finding out Thunder kicked a hydras ass. When the day of the gala finally arrived we all got suited up and boarded our train to Canterlot. the train ride was uneventful although we did sleep through most of it. when we arrived in Canterlot I couldn't help but notice that we were being stared at which happened to be something I was not fond of."So Twilight do you think we'll know anypony at the gala?" I asked trying to ignore the fact I'm being stared at "Well I know a couple of ponies considering I used to live here. Oh hey maybe we'll see Shining Armor and Cadence!" answered Twilight "And hopefully not prince Blue Blood." added Rarity "LOOK WE'RE HERE! " yelled Pinkie Pie the castle was GIGANTIC about 10x as large as shown on T.V."Welcome to my humble castle I hope you enjoy your time here who knows it may be your last " said Celestia chuckling "OK?" I said at first that last part kinda creeped me out but then I just brushed it off as Trollestria being Trollestria

The Gala started without a hitch from Rarity socializing with the high class ponies to Thunder and Pinkie introducing Vinyl Scratch to rock music curtisy of thunder's i Phone and you tube which somehow still works here to Dragon and Rainbow talking to the Wonderbolts and even me getting to meet Twilight's brother until The princess stepped up to the mic " My fellow ponies I would like to raise a toast to the Elements of Harmony for they have protected us from many threats unfortunately just as the sun does your time has set." she said "What do you mean?" asked just then all the guards, the Wonderbolts , Shining Armor and Candence, and all the elements with the exception of twilight were magically pinned to the floor I then turned to see not Celestia but in her place Chysilis clad in in none other than Nightmare Moon's armor " It's amazing what one can find lying in the everfree forest" she stated "now changlings attack but leave the purple one for me!" she then yelled it was then that half the crowd revealed themselves as changlings

"Alright Chysilis you want a fight you got one!" I yelled it was then we each materialized our weapons and the ballroom blitz began " Desert! Terra! You take the ground! Dragon! Thunder! Take the skies! Justice! make sure the remaining guests are safe!" I ordered " what about you?" asked Terra "Me and Twilight will take Chysilis." We then set off to take on the enemy DESERT'S POV " Alright Terra let's light 'em up!" I yelled as I opened fire with Mustang taking out at least a dozen changlings while Terra proceeded to chop them up with a tomahawk DRAGON'S POV " take that! and that ! and That I yelled as I chopped changlings out of the sky left and right " Thunder how ya doing-OOF What the hell?!" I turned to see tons of copies of myself and the same for every one else "FALL BACK!" STAR'S POV While I was standing guard for Twilight (A. K.A. fighting five clones of myself) I had to watch as Twilight got pummeled by blast after blast of negative magical energy "HAHAHA And to think you actually thought you cold defeat ME? HA but I've had enough fun playing with my food" she said dragging twilight out into the court yard setting her up like a target" but now is time for you to die." she said charging her horn I then teleported in between them just as the blast fired ' Cartoon logic don't fail me now' i thought as time slowed as i cupped my hands in front of me in signature anime formation"ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAA!" I yelled as a blue river of energy exploded from my palms. The blasts then equalized in a back and forth struggle for superiority then just as Chrysilis began to take the lead I felt something touch my back followed by a sudden surge of energy rush through me "HAAAA!" I screamed as i pumped every ounce of energy I had into the blast blowing Chrysilis and her army away

" Another one bites the dust." I mumbled I then turned to see Twilight passed out on the ground right behind me "TWILIGHT!" I yelled out of worry "uhgh... did we win?" she asked groggily "I transferred my magic into you during the fight to give you a boost. did it help?" she said weakly "Yeah. I wouldn't of won without it." I replied "Dang Star! Did you just do what I thought you just did?" yelled Justice as he approached with the rest of the gang "Classic. Just Classic." said Thunder "Yeah, that would of made Goku and Master Roshi proud." Proclaimed Pinkie Pie The other mane 6 just stared at her while us humans just died laughing "I see I was right in inviting you six to the gala" came a strong, regal voice from behind me. I then whipped around and yelled "Where were you! You could of helped!" "No she couldn't. neither of us could. With that armor on not even the combined forces of both my sister and I could have defeated her. came a softer yet just as regal voice from behind Celestia "Star Saber, I invited you and your friends because I knew you each had hidden potential just as Dragonforce showed with the Sonic RainBolt, or as Thunderstruck showed it facing the hydra, And now you unleashing a blast with an amount of energy that even surprises me you have pushed it to the limit and for that I give you these." said Celestia as she handed me a custom suit of armor. the suit was a standard plate mail with the right shoulder plate in the shape of a pheonix head and the left concealed by a night blue cape which also conceals the sword scabbard also across the chest plate was an image of a blue pheonix with wings spread on it as a kind of coat-of-arms. The armor was slim. perfect for a quick sword fighter like me. "This was once the armor my father wore into battle but now it is yours" said Celestia " But your father was an alicorn! this was obviously made for humans how does that work?" I asked : oh that's simply all the armor of the Elements of Justice has the ability to configure itself to the correct body type of its wearer" explained luna " OK one more question. No helmet?" I asked "Hmmm we'll get on that." replied Celestia

The rest of the night was uneventful consisting of cleaning up the mess , the train ride home , ect. after today who knows what's gonna happen next.


	12. Once Bitten Twice Shy

Chapter 11

Once bitten twice Shy

TERRA'S POV:It had been three days since the rumble at the gala and life for us had begun to turn back to normal,well as normal as it gets around here with Thunder and Dragon constantly sparring, Star in constant meditation, something which he taught Twilight how to do, Desert helping AJ and Big Mac with applebucking, and Justice... well I have no clue what he does to waste time but anyways the day had started off fine until... well why don't I start from the beginning

It all started that morning

" Fluttershy! I'm going to the market to got the animal food you needed. Is there any thing else you wanted?" I asked " Well there is one thing but with all the animal food you'll be carrying I don't think you'll be able to carry it." she responded "What is it?" I asked "A bed." she said in her signature soft tone "A bed? Why do you need an extra bed?" I asked " For you silly. You're not gonna be sleeping on my sofa forever." she said " you know you could always come with." I added " Ok." she said

When we got to the market we found that it was as jam-packed as a rush hour commute " Dang! We'll never get all these supplies before the shops close up!" I said " Oh don't worry I know my way around all this " said Fluttershy "Well as long as it doesn't involve the stare ." I joked Just then a large fireball exploded in town square and I was shocked to see a group of three teenage-looking dragons one of which I recognized as Garble (the red boss dragon from Dragon Quest AKA S2 E21)

"Alright here's the deal, You Stupid ponies tell me and my friends here were I can find the weakling of a dragon you call Spike or we burn your little town to the ground!" Yelled Garble nopony answered " Fine! Then I'll start taking hostages starting with her!" he announced pointing at Fluttershy "Don't touch her!" I yelled " Hey looky here someone thinks he's a hero. Well guess what 'hero'? Shut Up!" he yelled as he back hand ed me sending me flying into a wall. Then out of nowhere a small ball of green flame hit Garble in the back of the head "Hey! don't mess with my friends!" said Spike "Grab Him!" yelled Garble. The other two dragons then grabbed Spike by the arms and lifted him into the air " You know I was going to just beat you up for ditching us but now I know how to really push your buttons" said the red dragon "Hows that?" asked Spike "BY HURTING YOUR FRIENDS! HAHAHA!" He yelled and then back-handed Fluttershy causing her to scream in pain "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I yelled That's when it happened First I heard a voice in my head. It said _The power of Gaia resides within you. The flora and fauna of this land are your ally. With speed as fast as a cheetah and senses as sharp as an eagles. You are Terrastria._ Then I was turned into an alicorn My wings were the same color as a falcons (brown in front and tannish in back) my coat was the same color as an assassin outfit from assassin's creed and my mane and tail were forest green and to top it off my eyes were eagle like. "Well look at that looks like our 'hero' wants some more. come on boys let's roast him!" The three dragons then blasted me with three jets of flame but only to find a small pheonix had absorbed it all "thanks" I muttered " you're welcome and the name's Peewee." the pheonix squeaked back

"Okay, My turn!" I yelled " what could you possibly do?" asked Garble "THIS!" I yelled as tree roots sprang up from the ground and grabbed onto the dragon's limbs" You think this will hold us?" said Garble burning the roots only to find that they wouldn't burn "GRRRR Fine! But I can still burn you!" he then shot a jet of fire at me and then something happened that even surprised me: I turned into a pheonix. " What the-" I was cut off by that weird voice in my head _The animal kingdom fights for you. use them wisely. _' Wait, so I can basically turn into any animal? Sweet!' I thought "Okay let's do this!"I said I then willed the roots to bring the teenage dragon to ground level and changed back into an alicorn "What the heck! You should be burnt to a crisp!" yelled Garble " Yeah ...about that your aim sucks"I lied " and now time for some payback." I then turned into a gorilla " This is for threatening Ponyville!" punching the first dragon in the face then turning into a kangaroo "This is for threatening Spike!" Dropkicking the next dragon lackey then finally turning into a pheonix " AND THIS IS FOR HURTING FLUTTERSHY!" then flying up to about cloud height before dive bombing Garble ramming him in the chest I then changed back and turned to hear one of the lackeys ask "What are you?" 'I've always wanted to say this' I thought " Your worst nightmare." "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Yelled Garble breaking free of the roots and then some how doubling in size "and so have I" I said turning into a full-blown adult sized dragon I then released them from the roots and uttered one word "Boo" "RETREAT!" and with that they were gone

"That was awesome" came a yell I turned around to see Spike along with Fluttershy "Hey anything for a bro! now, Fluttershy are you ok?" I asked " I'll be fine thanks to you" just hen we heard a familiar voice " Do my eyes deceive! This I cannot believe! The pony who can transform into a dove! The very knight of love!" we turned to see Zecora standing in front of us " Love? that's my element?" I asked I then was engulfed in a blinding light and became human again " A human it is that we have here then I have something that will help you my dear it is in fact ancient battle gear" she then pulled out an assortment of weapons that included Altair's sword, Ezio's two hidden blades and two of Connor's tomahawks along with an exact replica of Ezio's assassin attire I then put on the whole outfit and said " Knight of love at your service"


	13. The Modern Day Cowboy

Chapter 12

The Modern day Cowboy

DESERT'S POV: " So you guys have a lot of apple trees here right?" I asked "Eeyup." answered Big Macintosh "OK 'nother quick question how many trees are there exactly" I asked "Well countin' the zap apple trees along with the regular ones 'bout a thousand two hundred." said AJ "1,200!" I yelled "what have I gotten my self into?"I muttered That was the thing. After the timberwolf incident Desert and AJ had to convince Granny Smith to let him stay on the farm after she deemed him too dangerous to trust. Eventually They got Desert the right to stay but on one condition: That he help with the applebuck harvest including the zap apple trees. We got to the orchard and I approached my first tree I wasn't exactly sure how to do it considering I'm not a pony or if I was even strong enough so I tried the first thing that came to my mind .I round house kicked it as hard as I could and to my surprise it worked " well I guess ranger training has more benefits than I thought" I muttered

After an hour of round houses, dropkicks, and punches I was getting the hang of this It was then AJ came up to me "Hoowee! I guess we can say fer sure now that Granny was wrong about y'all not bein' strong enough to applebuck!" exclaimed AJ "Eeyup" I said imitating her brother only making her laugh "Haha well at least this year I'll be able to get some rest." she said "Why? What happened last year?" I asked already knowing the answer "Well, last year Big Mac got hurt so it was up to me to buck the whole orchard and well I was stubborn enough to think I could do it alone. I ended up goin' days without sleep and it showed whenever I tried to help ma friends. Eventually they talked me in to lettin' them help but not until I made a few...well lets just call 'em screw ups" explained AJ "Well nothin' like that is gonna happen this year not as long as I'm here. Hey, that rhymes!" I said "Now don't y'all start talkin' like Zecora!" said AJ chuckling "Well we're done for the day how 'bout we go down to the barn so I can get your pay" said AJ "I'm gettin' paid?" I asked "Of course! You are an employee of Sweet Apple Acres now aren't ya?" she asked "I guess so" I responded

After receiving my pay I went to town being hungry as a horse no pun intended and was about to sit down at the café when something caught my eye. on a stand in a music store was an acoustic guitar. after taking a moment to wonder how a pony having no fingers would even be able to hold let alone play such an instrument I decided to buy it seeing that I could play Free Bird in my sleep. I entered the music shop and approached the counter. Then after waking the clerk who happen to be none other than DJ PON-3 I then asked "Hey, how much for the guitar in front?" " That old thing?" she answered "You can have it in fact I was gonna throw it out considering nopony can play it." she said "thanks" I then took my new guitar and went to eat. After my meal I then grabbed my new guitar and went back to Sweet Apple Acres and took a seat on a hay stack in the barn and began playing Sweet Home Alabama. I was about half way through the song when AJ walked in " that was some mighty fine playin' you just did. What was that called?" she asked "Sweet Home Alabama" I answered "Where's Alabama?" she asked " It's in the southern region of the United States which is the country that I'm originally from." Just then we heard a scream come from inside the farmhouse I ran toward it only to find five large minotaurs each carrying a different type of weapon

"Give us all your bits or we'll burn your orchard to the ground!" yelled the lead minotaur "Don't talk to ma grandma like that!" said AJ as she rammed into the lead minotaur " Why you little" he then punched AJ knocking her into a wall "now to finish you" he said raising his axe only to take a bullet to the left shoulder "You can threaten the orchard and but when you hurt AJ and threaten to kill her then you've cross the line buddy." I said after lowering Mustang " I don't what you are but you're gonna die" said the minotaur He then swung his axe at me I dodged and punched him sending him flying it was then I heard a voice _You are the soldier of the earth. You fight with an arsenal unrestricted . the earth will fight for you and grant you strength unlimited. You are Desert Eagle. _" The earth will fight for me? what is that suppose to mean?" I wondered just then two of the other minotaurs charged one holding a morning star and the other wielding two large daggers. the one with the daggers came at me first slashing first with his left than with his right I quickly dodge the first slash then after side stepping the other I grabbed th extended arm and slammed it down on my knee breaking it I then jumped and roundhouse kicked the minotaur in the face 'thank god I took all those kung fu and karate lessons while I was stationed in China and Japan' I thought just then the morning star guy swung downward toward me having no time to dodge I prepared for the pain by closing my eyes only to be engulfed in a bright light

I then opened my eyes to see that one I was an alicorn and two there was a large rock formation jutting out of the ground which the morning star had embedded itself into My alicorn form was simple. My wings resembled an eagles and my coat was light brown my mane and tail were auburn "the earth will fight for me. Oh now I get it!" I said just then the morning star wielding minotaur pulled his weapon out of the stone and swung at me once again I ducked it and after grabbed his legs and then threw him into a nearby tree I then turned to see another minotaur with a diamond longsword charge me he began by trying to cut off one of the most important parts of my alicorn horn. but to his surprise it didn't work as he found it was encased in a strange silver-colored metal ' that have should cut my horn clean off! I mean nothing is harder and sharper than diamond! and what is this weird stuff on my horn anyway 'Its anamantium silly one of the few things stronger than diamond' said pinkie through my thoughts 'Pinkie when could you talk to me in my thoughts?' 'these are your thoughts? whoops wrong story' she answered leaving my thoughts 'that answers one question yet raises so many others...wait anamantium like from marvel? Holy shit that makes me like Wolverine!' I thought only to have the same minotaur try to take out my horn again I sliced back at it with my horn cutting the blade of is sword off then I turned around and applebucked him in the chest sending him flying

I was then engulfed in the same light as before and changed back into a human "Well it seems you've single-handedly beaten my squad but you're gonna need more than some fancy moves to beat me." said the final minotaur wearing two metal gauntlets "This farm has been a thorn in my side for too long and if I have to kill you and the apple family to get to it then fine" said the minotaur "First of all you are NOT going to touch this farm. Second, you are for DAMN sure not gonna touch the apple family AND THIRD you couldn't kick my ass even you tried." I stated "We'll just have to SEE ABOUT THAT!" He yelled throwing a right hook at me I ducked it then I gave him a punch to the gut he then stumbled back in pain recovering before spearing me into a tree he then backed up for another go only for me to grab the bull literally by the horns pulling his face straight into my knee causing his nose to bleed "YOU WILL DIE!" he yelled as he then grabbed me by the throat lifted me in to the air and began to squeeze "DIE!" I then pulled out Mustang and shot him in the leg But not before saying "Welcome to the 21st century fucker." "FUCK"he said after dropping me I then leg sweeped him and the curb stomped his chest before pointing Mustang straight at his face "What are you? The minotaur asked "The modern-day cowboy. Now I want you and your little squad to get the hell out of my sight and as far away from Sweet Apple Acres as possible or I'm gonna blow your fuckin brains out!" I stated calmly "You heard him boys lets get the hell out of here!' they then all ran for their lives

I then walked into the farmhouse to inspect the damage only to find AJ and the rest of the Apple family stunned "What?" I asked "What?! You just kicked five minotaurs fannys that's what!"yelled Applebloom "That was mighty kind of ya to protect the farm like you did" said AJ " Thanks by the way why were those guys even here they didn't look like robbers?" I asked "That's cause they weren't they were thugs working for a business tycoon. They have been harassing us fer months now" explained Granny Smith " Well that explains the weapons but why would a business owner want Sweet Apple Acres?...Wait! Please don't tell me it's oil"I asked "Eeyup" said Big Macintosh "Dang it that's the same reason my family's farm got bought out well don't you worry as long as I'm here no business tycoon is gonna take over your farm " I said "Well that's proof enough for me" said AJ "Eeyup"said Big Mac "Apple family huddle!" the four then huddled together whispering to each other "Then it's settled!" said AJ " what's settled?" I asked "You becoming part of the Apple family" said Applebloom " Me? An honorary Apple?" I asked "Eeyup" said Big Mac "Welcome to the family Desert Eagle"


	14. Wanted Dead or Alive

Chapter 13

Wanted Dead or Alive

**Dear wench As prince I command you to bring your friends along with the so called Justice Rider to the Crystal Empire to settle the score and to be judged by my aunts for your cruel actions signed Prince Blueblood **read rarity for the hundredth time as we boarded the train to the Crystal Empire "Can you believe that disgrace of a prince has the audacity the not only order us around but to also refer to moi as a WENCH?!" said Rarity as the train began to start moving "Yeah! Nopony calls THE Rarity a wench and gets away with it! I mean who does this guy think he is anyway?" said spike "What ever the reason I'm sure the Princesses will see reason and we'll get this over with" said Twilight "And come on who holds a grudge over something so stupid?" asked Rainbow "Whatever the case if he whats a fight then we're here to give him one" said AJ "No. He only wants to fight me and we're gonna keep it that way. Besides I wouldn't want any of you guys getting hurt." said Lance "What about us and especially me considering I'm the reason behind why that darn duel started" asked Thunder "No. Like I said he wants me not and of you guys and besides this is now more than about settling a score, this is about pride because like Spike said nopony insults Rarity and gets away with it"

LANCE'S POV After a 3 hour long train ride we arrived at the Crystal Empire and man does it shine! literally. The moment we all stepped off the train we were all hoof/handcuffed except for me and Twilight and met face to face with Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance along with Shining Armor and Prince Blueblood "Princess what are you doing?" asked Twilight "Twilight you know as well as I do that assaulting royalty is against the law now I've decided to leave you out of this because there is nothing proving you did anything wrong but until you give me proof that your friend here did not attack my nephew then they are all under arrest" said Celestia "But that's just it Lance didn't attack Blueblood he dueled him and won" said Twilight "Blueblood is this true?" asked Luna "Yes but he cheated! He was riding an alicorn!" whined Blueblood "So what you want a rematch?" I asked "Exactly! but this time it will be a duel of swords the stakes are the same if you win your friends go free only this time if I win you and your friends will be EXECUTED!" Yelled Blueblood "PRINCESS! you can't allow that. They're the elements of harmony and the knights of equestria for pete sake!" Yelled Twilight "FINE! You want to fight me then so be it but on one condition." I said " And what would that be?" asked Blueblood " that along with freeing my friends that you apologize to Rarity for calling her a wench." I stated "fine!" he said chuckling "Well are you gonna fight or not?" I asked "Ha you actually thought I would waste my time fighting you!" laughed Blueblood " So no fight?" I asked " Oh there will be a fight just not here, now, or against me." he laughed "Then name your time and place cause I'll take on anypony you can throw at me" I stated "Fine then come to the collisium at midnight and prepare for defeat. said the prince

Later that evening in the coliseum "alright we're all here my friends and the princesses along with Shining Armor are waiting in the stands so lets get this over with. Now who is my opponent?" I asked agitated " Well You see peasant when you dueled me you said that I was not a king well you were right" he said revealing a small box " but I do know of somepony who is " he said opening the box revealing a small black crystal shard" "Say hello to King Sombra!" yelled Blueblood the crystal then began to glow until a black shadow emerged from it revealing King Sombra himself "So who here freed me? I wish to get this life debt buisness over with." said Sombra "That would be me. now I only asked one thing of you KILL THAT PEASANT!" Yelled Blueblood "Nephew you have gone too far with this and now I have to-" celestia was then interrupted "No if he wants to fight dirty then let him besides I've got a few tricks of my own " I said pointing straight at the north star. the star began to glow unusually bright before shooting a beam of light straight at me engulfing me in a blinding light. when the light faded I emerged in a sleek silver colored suit of armor featuring a night sky blue cape that was covered in what looked like stars and I was holding a broad sword in one hand and a large shield in the other. The sword was the same color as my armor only it shined as bright as a star along with my shield which featured the design of a large five pointed star with a lance in to middle of it "Impressive but I have my own armor "said Sombra as he then morphed into a human form. His armor was similar to mine only jet black and his cape was blood red. He was also wielding a jagged longsword made of the same crystal as the black shard "Well this will be interesting." I said "Yes it will but unfortunately it will all end with you DIEING!" Yelled Sombra as he took the first swing with his sword. I blocked it with my shield and the battle had begun

He continued to hack and slash away only to be either blocked or parried by me as I had been trained in swordsplay and fencing since I was eight."WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Yelled Sombra swinging his sword down onto my shield "Because I fight for something you will never understand." I said holding my shield firmly "And what is that?" he asked angrily " one word: JUSTICE!" I yelled as I shield bashed him causing him to stagger backwards "My turn" I said Just then I (and unbeknownst to me the princesses) heard a voice _You are the one who fights for what is just you are living proof that chivalry is alive and well. So now as the prince of the stars I grant you me power and knowledge and will assist you in times of need. Trust in the stars for you are Justice Rider_ ' The prince of stars? but only one being has ever held that title and he disappeared' thought Celestia "Sister are thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Luna "Could he still be alive after all these years?" asked Celestia meanwhile "Justice Rider eh well then let's ride." I mumbled Just then Sombra tried to take a slice at me. I ducked it and yelled "**ORION'S SWORD!**" I then seemed to become transparent but if one looked closer it seemed as if I myself had become the constellation Orion I then began slashing from every possible angle at Sombra. He managed to block a few of my strikes but most hit home I then stopped my assualt and changed back from my transparent state. I then looked to see Sombra fuming with fury his crystal sword began to change shape until it was a full blown warhammer. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A FREAK LIKE YOU!" He roared as he began to bash my shield again and again with his hammer. _Trust in the stars _I heard once more "**SHIELD OF THE JUST!**" I yelled as a blast wave erupted from the face of my shield blowing King Sombra into the stadium wall

"Good now that that's over Blueblood release the-" I was then interupted by a loud rumble only to see Sombra burst from the rubble "I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO RULE OVER ALL OF EQUESTRIA BUT NOW I'VE DECIDED INSTEAD I'M JUST GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU STARTING WITH THAT WANNA BE KNIGHT SO PREPARE TO DIE!" Yelled Sombra. He then began to morph ito the biggest and most demonic black dragon I have ever seen "NOW DIE!" roared Sombra spitting blood red flames at me I tried as much as I could to block with my shield but the flames were beginning to become overwhelming "OK voice in my head what now?" I asked hoping for some kind of answer _we fight together._ "wha-" I then looked up to see what looked like a shooting star only it was heading straight at Sombra in fact it hit Sombra toppling him over and then turned around before landing right in front of me revealing an alabaster white alicorn with silver wings and a mane and tail that were identical to Luna's He was also wearing identical royal attire except his attire was silver opposed to Celestia's gold

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious alicorn " There are six possible answers to that question but right now I can only tell you four" he explained "which are?" I asked " I am the prince of the stars I am also one of the original Knights of Equestria as for my name I am Stellarus but most importantly I am you" explained Stellarus "Wait how are you me?" I asked obviously confused "The fact is that my physical body does not exist anymore so by sharing your body I am able to reappear in the physical plane." said the alicorn "If that's true then how are you standing in front of me talking to me?" I wondered " Because your element unlike the other elements of justice allows you and your alicorn form to exist separately for a short amount of time" he explained "Wait , so are all of our alicorn forms just the reincarnations of the previous Knights of Equestria?" I asked " Exactly" he answered Just then we heard a load roar as Sombra rose up with more hate in his eyes than ever.

"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! NOW DIE!" He roared "Get on!" yelled Stellarus I hopped on his back only to see my sword transform into the same Gem-tipped lance as from the first duel with Blueblood. we took off just in time to dodge being burnt to a crisp by Sombra we flew to about cloud height only to lookback to see three black crystal spires that were shooting black lightning along with the flames began forming what looked like a blood red version of the spirit bomb "I AM KING AND I SAY YOU DIE!" He yelled as he shot the huge flaming ball of evil energy at us "**COMET STRIKE!**" We yelled in unison as we dove straight at the red fireball we were engulfed in a blueish light untill we actually looked like a comet. the moment we made contact with the energy ball we went straight through it and then slamming into Sombra's chest "Now to finish this" I said "**STAR OF JUSTICE!**" I yelled as every single star in the sky shot a beam of light at the tip of my lance "**SUPERNOVA LASER!**" a tidal wave of energy then erupted from my lance disintegrating Sombra and ending the duel

I then hopped off of Stellarus only to find my friends uncuffed and waiting Celestia and Luna then trotted over in tears "Stellarus is that really you after all these years?" asked Celestia "yes but unfortunately only for a short while" said Stellarus " who cares I get to see my BBBFF again!" cried Luna wrapping her fore legs around him in a hug "Lulu I missed you too" said Stellarus "And I thought Twilight was the only one with a BBBFF" I said "Wait your Celestia and Luna's brother" asked Twilight I then noticed Blueblood trying to sneak away " Oh no you don't" I said I then blocked his path "You aren't going anywhere until you apologize to Rarity" I said "Never I refuse to take back what I said about that wench!" said Blueblood "Why I ought ta!" I was then stopped by Princess Celestia "After hearing of your actions towards Rarity and the other elements of harmony along with releasing King Sombra I here by strip you of your title as prince and ban you from attending any future galas" said Celestia firmly "WHAT?! but aunt Celestia that's not fair! They are filthy peasants who should serve royalty like us " said Blueblood "they are also the elements of harmony who have saved equestria at least four different times so until you decide to apologize to each and every one of them my punishment still stands"said Celestia

MEANWHILE IN THE THE CANTERLOT GARDEN: A Black alicorn approached a familiar statue of a slender dragonic creature"If I am going to make an army I'm going to need generals and who better that the lord of chaos himself!"

**Who is this black alicorn? find out on the next chapter of Knights of Eqestria**


	15. The Unforgiven

Chapter 14

The Unforgiven

STAR'S POV: It had been a week since the duel with Sombra and Twilight and I had just returned from a visit to the canterlot archives in search of anything on the elements of justice. What we found was an ancient book containing not only detailed descriptions of each element but it also contained info on the abilities of each of their wielders "So Dragon can control fire and has extreme speed, Thunder can control electricity and has lightning fast reflexes, Justice can split with his alicorn form and control starlight, Terra can control the fauna and flora and can shape shift, Desert has super strength and can control the earth, and all I can do is arcane magic! What a rip off!" I said "How is that a rip off? you can do magic even I can't do."said Twilight "Like what?" I asked curious "well the only arcane spell I know is the time freeze spell which freezes time around you temporarily" said Twilight "Sweet can you teach me it?" I asked excitedly "That's the thing according to the book you already know it but your mind won't let you use it until the right time " she explained "well that stinks." I said " look I need to run a few tests on you so If you don't mind follow me." said Twilight " Sure I don't mind. Wait...do any of these tests involve needles?" I asked nervously "No..." she said confused "Good, I hate needles." I said and with that I followed her downstairs into Twilight's lab A.K.A. the library's basement

After hooking me up to at least ten different machines she yelled "This is amazing!" "what's amazing?" I asked "Well according to these readings you have a magic output of 100,000 magical units" she said "Which means what exactly?" I asked unhooking myself from the machines "Star! that makes you one of the five most magical beings ever! your magic is ten times as stronger than the average unicorn!" she exclaimed "Dang! and where are you on that list?" I asked " I don't know" she answered "well then let's-"before I could finish my sentence we both heard a loud explosion coming from outside "The hay was that?!" I asked "I don't know" said Twilight We then ran upstairs and opened the front door to see the others lying all over beaten and bruised " Nice of you to join us! me and my friend were just having a little fun with your friends" I turned to see who was speaking only to be greeted by the face of a familiar draconequus "Discord! How the hell did you escape?" I asked " Oh you'll find out soon enough but aren't you wondering who my friend is?" he asked "Fine. Who's your friend?" I asked "YOU! Well not exactly. show him what I mean Dark Star." then out from behind Discord walked a man with long black hair wearing the same armor as I had only instead of the cape being blue it was jet black also instead of there being a pheonix on his chest and shoulder there was a black dragon along with that his katana was twice as long as mine making it look like the sword Sephiroth used in Final Fantasy VII "What is your command Lord Discord?" He asked "...Kill him" Discord said plainly

He then charged me and swung his sword downward at me. My armor and sword materialized on me just in time for me to block "Who are you and why do you look like me?!" I yelled holding back his sword with my own "I am Dark Star your evil half come to life and one of the six elements of disharmony I am Savagery!" He yelled " Well that explains that." I said knocking him back with my stumbled back and stuck his hand out shooting a black beam of dark magic at me I braced myself and closed my eyes only to open them to see a magical forcefield in front of me blocking the blast 'the Aegis Shield but that's an expert level spell...wait how do I know that?' Just as I got done thinking that time and every thing around me froze "_Hello StarSaber at last we meet._" I turned to see who it was speaking to me only to see a large navy blue almost black alicorn stallion with a cutie mark resembling a spiral galaxy and a mane and tail that looked like a glimpse into deep space he was in fact he was my alicorn form "Okay I understand that Justice can split with his alicorn form but how do you exist?" I asked "_Very observant I see, well to answer your question we haven't split you are in fact inside your own mind_" the mystery alicorn explained "Okay then who are you?" I asked "_I am Galaxia, former prince of magic and honor and father of Stellarus, Luna, and Celestia_" said Galaxia "Okay why are you here?" I asked "_Two reasons first to warn you that the elements of disharmony and their wielders will not be easy to beat second to tell you not to underestimate the power of magic your friends may have their powers but that doesn't make your powers of the arcane any less powerful. Now I can't stay much longer so I'll leave you with this when you return to the real world you will know every spell and incantation that ever existed with the exception of power over the celestial bodies now go StarSaber and remember trust in magic!_" he said before fading away

Time then unfroze and I dropped the Aegis Shield and charged Dark Star and began attacking with a flurry of slashes Dark Star responded by doing the same thing which in turn caused us to block each other's blades. This lasted about three minutes until Dark Star jumped back and with his sword surrounded by black flames he then used a technique I thought a certain half-demon half-human with long silver hair can only use "Wind Scar!" he then did a slash at the air causing a sonic boom which slammed me into a wall 'Oh so you wanna fight that way huh well I've got a surprise for you!' I thought my blade began to glow before changing shape into the blade of Cloud Strife I then dashed at Dark Star uppercut slashed him into the air jumped up my blade then split into several smaller blades( If you've ever seen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children you know whats going on) the blades surronded Dark Star and I grabbed the first one "You hurt my friends and now you pay!" I said slashing and grabbing the next blade reconnecting it I did this several times reconnecting a different piece of the sword each time before finally finishing of with another finisher The one Trunks used to kill Frieza specifically before blasting him with several blasts of arcane energy before changing my blade back to its original state as a katana

"Impressive I underestimated you" said Dark Star looking cut and bruised but still moving "But you should be..." I said in shock "Dead? It seems we both underestimated our opponents. But now it's my turn to deal the pain!" said Dark Star before beginning to slash me at supersonic speeds. I tried to block as many of his attacks as possible but he was to fast. He then stopped only to stick his hand right in front of my face and shoot me point blank with a blast of dark magic sending me flying into the wall of the library he then ran at me and was about to stab me when he was hit by a magical blast. he then turned to hear Twilight yell "You want him you got to go through me!" "Fine." He said calmly he then magically grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her She tried to use her own magic to escape the stranglehold but it was no use what happened next surprised even me "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I yelled when two things happened first I heard Galaxia say "_Trust in magic_" second my entire body became surrounded by a flaming silver aura along with my sword and the symbol on my breastplate began to glow along with the blade of my sword I then yelled "**BLADE OF HONOR!**" and ran at him, slashed which he tried to block only to find it had cut straight through his blade along with Dark Star himself being cut in in half there was no blood shed in fact Dark Star simply turned into a black stone orb similar to the form the Elements of Harmony were in before they were rediscovered

"Good show! but he was only the first of the six you'll have to defeat them all to fight me but I doubt you and your pathetic friends could manage that and even if you did you'll never beat me." said Discord grabbing the stone "Maybe I don't have to wait!" I yelled slashing at him only for him to teleport and say "Now,now we don't want anypony hurt would we" said Discord "Your right I don't want anypony hurt but I know a certain draconequus I want to hurt right about now" I said "Temper, temper well I'd love to stay and argue but I've got places to be Ta ta!" said Discord before vanishing into thin air "Damn it he got away!" I yelled before I walked up to Twilight "Thanks for saving me back there" I told her "Anytime. now how about we heal the others." she replied "Oh you you don't need to raise a hoof I got this one" I snapped my fingers and in a bright flash of light they were all healed "ugh what happened" asked Terra "Star! Discord's back!" yelled Thunder "I know"

MEANWHILE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION "The first seal has broken if all goes according to plan Discord will cause the other seals to break just as easily and then THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! MUWAHAHAHA"


	16. The Unforgiven II

Chapter 15

The Unforgiven II

DESERT'S POV: It had been a week since Discord and Dark Star attacked Ponyville and ever since then me and the others have been training nonstop. In fact yesterday we, with the help of the book from the archives, managed to finally managed to gain control of our alicorn transformations and not a moment too soon as the next day Spike belched up a letter not from the princess but from Discord himself "You may have defeated the first of my elements of disharmony, the mage, but can you handle the elements of hatred and rage" read Star " This better not be a trick" said Dragon Just then we all heard a large explosion and screams emanating from town "well time to get to work guys" I said we all materialized our gear and headed toward town

when we arrived we found Discord sitting on a couch laughing " hahaha don't you jut love chaos?" a bullet whizzed past his head before I responded "No and I don't like you either" "Oh then you probably won't like these guys either" said Discord before snapping his fingers causing at least a thousand black creatures to appear. half of the creatures resembled changelings except instead of bug like wings they had dragon like wings and had red demonic eyes the other half were human like and wieled all different types of weapons finally from behind Discord walk out two warriors resembling Desert and Terra "This is Panzer and Deathwing the Elements of Rage and Hatred and these are the Soulless" said Discord Panzer was similar to Desert except he wore a uniform similar to Solid Snake and carried a Gunblade and a Magnum and was twice the size of Desert as for Deathwing he looked just like Terra only with bone white hair and a crimson outfit and carried all his weapons plus a large scythe along with blood red eyes " Star, Justice, Dragon, Thunder you take care of the Soulless. Terra, you and I take care of these two" I ordered

TERRA'S POV: Deathwing drew his sword and charged me and tried thre times to slice me I dodged the first two then drew my sword and blocked the third before going on the offensive by first using one of my tomahawks to disarm him and the slicing him in an X formation with both weapons he then tackled me to the ground pinning me before I stabbed him with one of my hidden blades he stumbled back clutching his chest he then transformed into a griffin and began to attack me with his talons I blocked as much as I could but he was to fast hitting me several times " So...you... want... to ...play ...that ...way...huh?...well...two ...can ...play ...that ...game" I said while dodging the best I could I then transformed into a rhino and charged a stunned Deathwing into a building who responded by turning into an usra major " so that's what an usra major looks like" I mumbled I then turned into a thunderbird and tried to ram him but was only slashed away by his claws I then summoned a multitude of vines to restrain him only to see them wither away and die as if the life had been sucked right out of them "Your powers are useless against me while you control life I control death" boasted Deathwing "fuck now what do I do?" I asked no one in perticular "_You unleash your inner strength._" said a mysterious voice just then the world around me came to a halt and right in front of me appeared a lone alicorn identical to my own alicon form except bearing a cutie mark of a heart with an ankh in it "Who are you?" I asked "_I am Gaia the original wielder of the Element of Love and your ancestor but that is not important right now what is is that you learn the true power of love for love is one of the strongest elements of all. all you have to do is harness it_" he said " But how do I do that?" I asked "_ That is something you will have to figure out on your own young Terrastria now go and remember trust in the power of love_" he said before disappearing ' do you know cheesy that sounds' I thought before time unfroze once more

just then Deathwing changed back into his human form and pulled out his scythe and began swinging at me I changed back just in time to pull out my sword and block only to have him hit me with the handle end of the scythe knocking me on my ass before taking a downward swing to finish me "NOW YOU DI-" before he could finish that sentence he was struck by Fluttershy who rammed him in the side "Don't you DARE hurt my friends and Don't you ever even THINK of hurting the man I love!" she yelled unusually loud "Isn't that sweet Terra. She says she loves you" he said getting up "well now you can WATCH HER DIE!" he yelled before stabbing both his hidden blades into Fluttershy's chest as I watched in horror "FLUTTERSHYYYY!" I yelled as he changed into the biggest dragon I've ever seen I dashed over to Fluttershy and changed into my alicorn form and began pumping as much life energy into her as possible to keep her alive " I love you Terra" she whispered " I love you too Fluttershy I love you too" I said as I healed her wounds once I was done I said " Fluttershy I want you to get everypony out of here because things are about to get nasty" " OK but promise me that you'll stay safe" she said " I'll try" I said " OK but remember you promised" she said before flying off

I then turned to see Deathwing blast me with a torrent of black fire only for it to be deflected by a forcefield of my own life energy "YOU! You can hurt me all you want but when you hurt HER you might as well be begging me to kill you because when you hurt her you made the one mistake that will cost you your life" I said " and what is that?" he growled " You messed with me you son of a bitch!" I then ,seeing how big his dragon form was, turned into the one thing I knew could match it pound for pound ' Thank you Toho' I thought as I turned into the one, the only,"GODZILLAAAA!" I heard Pinkie scream I then blasted him with my atomic breath sending him flying he recovered and growled " well if you want a fight you got one!" before shooting another black fireball at me knocking me back he tried to head butt me but I batted him away with my tail as he tried I then gave him another dose of my atomic breath " And now to finish you" I then turned into an alicorn and Deathwing replied "You plan on killing me as a tiny alicorn" " as a wise soul once said 'size matters not' now it's time for you to face the power of LOVE!" I yelled " do you know how cheesy that sou-" he was cut off by me flying straight at him drilling right through his heart and coming out the other side"Shot though the heart and your to blame. you give love a bad name" I said smirking

MEANWHILE DESERT'S POV: immediately after the others went to fight the soulless Panzer charged slashing away with his gunblade " since when do the villains get Final Fantasy shit?" I asked as Panzer backed up and began blasting away with the gunblade he went in for a slash but instead of dodging it I grabbed the blade and bent it before giving him my three hit combo first a kick to the gut then a strong uppercut and finally a super kick to the face he realed back clutching his now bruised face I took the opportunity to give him a flurry of strong punches to the chest before being backhanded into a house I got up and pulled out Mustang and pumped seven bullets into Panzer's chest to no effect "how the hell do I kill this bitch?" I asked "_Trust in the strength of the earth_" said a mysterious voice as time came to a halt I then found myself staring down my own alicorn form with the exception that he sported a cutie mark resembling a camo army star "Who are you?" I asked "_I am Battle Scar former wielder of the element of courage and former general of the light brigade_" said Battle Scar " wait... THE Light brigade as in the charge of the light brigade?" I asked " yes do you know it?" He asked "Of course! ahem, Half a league, half a league, Half a league onward, All in the valley of Death Rode the six hundred. "Forward the Light Brigade! Charge for the guns!" he said. Into the valley of Death Rode the six hundred. Forward, the Light Brigade!" Was there a man dismay'd? Not tho' the soldier knew Some one had blunder'd. Theirs not to make reply, Theirs not to reason why, Theirs but to do and die. Into the valley of Death Rode the six hundred. Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon in front of them Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the jaws of Death, Into the mouth of hell Rode the six hundred. Flash'd all their sabres bare, Flash'd as they turn'd in air Sabring the gunners there, Charging an army, while All the world wonder'd. Plunged in the battery-smoke Right thro' the line they broke; Cossack and Russian Reel'd from the sabre-stroke Shatter'd and sunder'd. Then they rode back, but not, Not the six hundred. Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon behind them Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell, While horse and hero fell, They that had fought so well Came thro' the jaws of Death, Back from the mouth of hell, All that was left of them, Left of six hundred. When can their glory fade? O the wild charge they made! All the world wonder'd. Honor the charge they made! Honor the Light Brigade, Noble six hundred! " I recited knowing the whole poem by heart " _Very good but there are more pressing matters to defeat Panzer you must use the power of the earth and like I said before make it fight for you_" he said " so your the one who said that but I have one question what did you mean by an arsenal unrestricted?" I asked "_Ah yes , you have notice that you can control metals shape_" he said " yeah so" I said "_well you can also change the shape of your weapon of course you have to of seen the weapon you are changing it into before"_ he explained "so your saying I can have any gun I want?" I wondered "_Exactly."_ he said "SWEET!" I yelled "_now knight of courage fight like you've never fought before_"

time unfroze as Panzer charged giving me a strong right hook knocking me back I got up and using the same material that encased my horn when I fought the minotaurs I covered my fists in and punched him right in the face and then a gain in the chest before giving him a final uppercut sending him flying into the air I then jumped up using the earth to springboard me and kicked him sending him careening down to the ground I then pulled out Mustang and 'here goes nothing' I thought as I changed it into an M-16 and began pumping at least a hundred rounds into him I landed and as the dust settled iI was shocked to see his alive, beaten and bruised, but alive "It's going to take more than that to take me down" he ran at me and roundhouse kicked me knocking me on the ground and pulled out his magnum and pointed it at my head "now say good bye" suddenly his gun was knock away by a small rock that had fallen from the sky ' a meteorite? wait that gives me an idea!' I thought I the kicked him in the jaw followed by a kick in the chest before grabbing him and chucking him in the air and turning into an alicorn "what are you doing there's no earth up here" said Panzer " on the contrary" I said as my horn glowed causing thousands of meteorites to pummel him from every direction I changed back and changed my gun to a Barret 50. Cal before shooting him in the head "boom...headshot"

Discord laughed as he grabbed both the black orbs "well that was fun wasn't it well I'll be going now have fun fighting the Soulless" he said we fought as hard as we could but even with all our powers there were just too many suddenly a storm of arrows along with a multitude of what looked like the ghosts of animals and a hooded figure carrying nothing but two daggers, a staff, and a bow and arrow took down all the remaining soulless the ghost vanished and the hooded figure walked up to us we raised our weapons before hearing "well a thanks would be a lot nicer" said the figure in a voice that sounded familiar "Who are you?" I asked "Really? you don't recognize the one who always had your back in Afghanistan tom?" said the figure before removing it's hood revealing a woman with long brown hair and golden eyes "SAMANTHA!" we all yelled with the exception of Star who broke down crying

" Samantha how the hell are you alive and how did you get to Equestria? I mean you went MIA" I asked "One sec Tom." she said before walking up to Star "Hey little bro." she said calmly "wait a minute Star. Samantha is your sister?" I asked "y-y-yeah" he said between sobs "You s-said you'd b-be ho-home in ti-i-ime for my graduation" sobbed Star "I know I did and I'm sorry." she said "Samantha what the heck dad went nuts when you went missing I mean we were rooting for you" said Dragon and Thunder at the same time " I missed you to Alex and Mark and believe it or not I actually miss working for your dad too" said Samantha " Hey don't forget about me without you growing up in that hell hole of an orphanage would of drove me insane!" Said Terra " Oh how could I ever forget about the closest thing to a second little brother Eric?" asked Samantha "Hey Sam" said Justice "Oh hey Lance" said Samantha blushing " Thanks for saving our asses a moment ago" said Justice "wait,wait ,wait, so all of us know Samantha some way or another" I asked they all nodded " Alright now can someone explain to me why your fighting Discord?" asked Samantha "Because we're the Knights of Equestria also known as The Elements of Justice" said Star turning into his alicorn form " So you guys can do that too" she then was engulfed in a bright light and transformed into a large Golden alicorn with a blueish colored mane and tail that were the same color as the ghostly creatures that helped us before "but...but... but" I said shocked "OK explain everything" I ordered " what do you mean everything?" she asked "EVERYTHING! How you got here, how your still alive, why your here, how the hell you can turn into an alicorn and what the hell those creatures were!" I yelled "But First explain why you two are impersonating our parents! " commanded two regal voices "Princess Celestia! Princes Luna! It's not what you think!" said Terra "Then what is it?" they asked just then Star and Samantha changed back from their alicorn forms "StarSaber what is the meaning of this?" asked Luna "Princess our ancestors, the original Knights of Equestria, were your family from what I've deduced." said Star "Alright but then why is she one?" asked Celestia "I can answer that" said Samantha

"It all started back in afghanistan. I was on a recon mission when I was ambushed and right before a rocket took me out I was transported to a jungle village inhabited only by a clan of talking zebras at first I thought I was delusional until they told me about were I actually was: Equestria. I was then told of a prophecy that when harmony and justice become one and chaos and darkness become undone then life will rise and peace will be realized I was told that according to legend seven humans with the powers of the ancient alicorns will save Equestria from a terrible fate I then spent the next three years training in martial arts, archery, and with a staff and daggers It wasn't until I heard that Discord was back that I set out to find you guys as for my alicorn form and those creatures I have no idea how I'm able to turn into one and those animals were spirit animals I had asked to help me" she explained " you asked them?" I asked " yeah I have the ability to use spirit energy and summon spirits from the spirit world" she said "OK cool" I said "OK now I have a question why do you keep calling my brother Star?" she asked "Oh that's easy we renamed ourselves when we got here I'm Desert Eagle" I said "I'm StarSaber" said Star "I'm Terrastria" said Terra " I'm Thunderstruck" said Thunder " I'm Dragonforce" said Dragon "And I'm Justice Rider" said Justice "Aww I want a cool name" she whined "well make one then "said star " OK Ummm...Oh I got it! call me ArrowStorm" she said


	17. The Unforgiven III

Chapter 16

The Unforgiven III

It had been three days since Discord's last attack and Arrow's arrival but today was different. It was Rainbow Dash's Birthday today and Dragon, Thunder, Pinkie,Terra, Fluttershy, Arrow, and Rainbow's parents who had come out of hiding due to Discord were going to make sure that this day be awesome and that Discord wouldn't spoil the fun. The day, which Pinkie had planned out included a day exclusively in Cloudsdale due to a surprise birthday present from Dragon

Dragon's POV: "So why are we in Cloudsdale?" asked Rainbow "well remember when I told you the Wonderbolts visited you in the hospital and said they'd reschedule your day with them?" I asked " yeah why?" she asked back" well I kinda rescheduled that to today" I responded "ohmygosh!ohmygosh!ohmygosh! Really?!"she asked "Yep we got box seats to all the wonderbolts events and backstage passes" "THANK YOU!" she yelled before kissing me then realizing what she was doing she backed off " That was...Unexpected" I said Thunder just laughed We all walked down the streets of Cloudsdale making our way to the coliseum "I can't believe how much Cloudsdale has changed since we went into hiding" said Lightning Wing "I know" said Fire Bird "how long were you guys in hiding?" asked Terra "twenty fiveish years I honestly lost count" answered Lightning "you REALLY need to get out more " said Arrow when we arrived at the coliseum we were met by the troublesome three AKA Dumb-bell,Score, and Hoops "I'll take care of these guys "

said Rainbow

"well if it isn't Clutzershy and Rainbow Crash!" said Dumb-bell "look we don't want any trouble now so if you'll just let us through we'll be on our way" said Rainbow " I don't think so!" said Dumb-bell pushing Rainbow to the ground " I think Crash here needs to be taught a lesson" said Dumb-bell "yeah" said Score and Hoops in unison before pulling his hoof back preparing to punch her only for it to be grabbed by a sky blue stallion pegasus "didn't your mother ever teach you three never to hit mares?" the stallion asked before twisting Dumb-bell's arm and saying " now then if I ever find you three picking on anypony ever again you'll have to answer to the wonderbolts" they ran and the stallion then offered a hoof to Rainbow and helped her up "Nice to see you again Rainbow! sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances" said the stallion " Umm... I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Dash "Oh! You must not recognize me without the suit 's me Soarin!" he said "Ohmygosh!... I mean hey nice to see you again" said Rainbow "Well are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" asked Soarin "Oh yeah! This is Dragonforce" she said " nice to see ya again" I said "This is Thunderstruck" said Dash " Just call me Thunder" said Thunder " These are my best friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy" said Dash " Hi" pinkie hollered while Fluttershy whispered " This is Terrastria" said Dash " It's Terra. Just Terra" said Terra " This is my newest friend Arrowstorm" said Dash " 'sup" said Arrow " and these are-" Dash was cut off by Soarin " Lightning Wing and Fire Bird haven't seen you two since flight camp" said Soarin "Wait...Wait...Wait You went to flight camp with Soarin?" asked Rainbow in disbelief "And Spitfire" added Lightning "So your saying my Parents went through flight camp with THE WONDERBOLTS?!" yelled Dash " Hold up! Parents?" asked Soarin " Yeah Fire Bird and Lightning Wing are Rainbow's parents" I said "well that explains your amazing flight capabilities rainbow but seriously Lightning! You and Fire Bird ? I mean sure we used to joke around about you two getting together but now you have a kid!" exclaimed Soarin "SOARIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" we heard a female voice boom only to see Spitfire turn the corner "There you are the first event starts in ten minutes! what are you doing anyway?" she asked "Just catching up with some old friends" said the male Wonderbolt " And who...would...that ...be? Lightning Wing! what in Celestia's name are you doing here?" asked Spitfire " Just spending my daughter's birthday with her and her friends" said Lightning "Wait a second. you have a daughter?" asked the Wonderbolt captain "Yep" he answered "Who" asked Spitfire "That would be me" said Dash proudly "I thought I knew that cocky attitude from somewhere but one more Question Who's your Mom?" asked Spitfire "That would be me" said Fire Bird "FIRE BIRD! Your Rainbow's mom?!" asked Spitfire "Yes" answered Fire Bird "well didn't see that one coming anyway the shows about to start so you guys should better get to your seats I'll see you guys backstage after the show" said Spitfire

The Show started off with out a hitch and I was happy to see Dash having fun. A few events went by when Spitfire came out with a megaphone and asked the audience who would be willing to race Soarin half the crowd raised their hands only for Rainbow Dash to be picked "If this lucky volunteer wins this race she will get the chance to audition for the Wonderbolts" said Spitfire over the megaphone but just before the the race could begin Discord appeared on the track along with two figures resembling Dragon and Thunder " Hello everypony I'm Discord but I'm sure you already know that now you see I'm going to make you a anypony can beat my friends here then I won't cause Cloudsdale and all its inhabitants to fall from the sky" said the draconequus The crowd in terror ran for the stadium doors only to have them blocked by a horde of Soulless " ah,ah,ah! Nopony leaves until the battle is over now SIT!" he yelled using his magic to levitate the crowd back to their seats " now I'd like to introduce you all to the elements of Despair and Disdain: Hellfire and Maelstrom" Hellfire wore armor that resembled Dragon's only the shoulderplates were dragon skulls and the rest was made of black ebony he carried a battle-axe that closely resembled a double sided executioner's axe while Maelstrom wore armor similar to the iron armor from Skyrim only black and carried an identical copy of Thunder's Longsword and Warhammer .

Thunder's POV: "Terra, Arrow you guys take care of the Soulless. Dragon and I will take care of these two." I said I then charged Maelstrom with my sword at the ready before clashing blades with him this went on for five minutes before he began slashing like crazy using my lightning reflexes I dodged but he got some lucky blows in he was about to score a devastating hit when everything suddenly stopped and I found myself looking at my alicorn form. It was silver with a black with yellow streaks mane and tail and bright yellow wings and horn and a cutie mark resembling a hurricane "_Hello Thunderstruck you are probably wondering who I am_" said the Alicorn "Yeah and why time froze" I replied "_Time has frozen because you are in the depths of your mind where I reside. As for who I am I am Divine Wind better known as Kamikaze and I am here to tell you to never give up hope for hope is your element after all_" said Kamikaze "I'm the knight of hope?" I asked "_Indeed. Now another thing do not underestimate te power of thunder for it is your greatest weapon that is all I can tell you right now. now go and remember never lose hope" _He said before vanishing Time resumed and I used the time freeze as a chance to dodge Maelstrom's attack before pulling out my new warhammer and bludgeoning him in the back

he fell to the ground and I took my chance to strike him while he was down by bringing my hammer down only for him to roll out of the way and blast me with a bolt of black lightning I reeled back and shot back with my own white lightning I then got an idea "SOARIN! Circle around me a few times!" I yelled "Why?!" he yelled back " Just do it!" I screamed dodging attacks from Maelstrom's blade "OK!" Soarin circled around me while I did specific hand signs ' gotta love anime' I thought before yelling "CHIDORI" I then plunged my hand into the thundercloud trailing off of Soarin and then slammed my now arching palm into Maelstrom's chest He was knocked back skipping a few times on the ground before recovering "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" He said as he then charged me dragging his sword across the ground as he ran before giving me an uppercut with his blade and then pulling out his war hammer he bashed me in the chest knocking me back and on to the ground Maelstrom then brought his blade up above his head and swung down to decapitate me only to unexpectedly get hit by a cannonball I turned to find my savior to be none other than Pinkie Pie and her Party cannon. " What? I have cannonballs stored all over Equestria in case of cannonball emergencies." said Pinkie being random as usual I took Pinkie's distraction as a chance to retaliate by pulling out my war hammer pointing the hammerhead straight at my enemy and just like Thor's hammer it released a torrent of lightning blasting Maelstrom sending him flying 'and now to use another move from my cartoon arsenal' I then shot a bolt of lightning from my fingertips piercing Maelstrom's heart " Thank you Avatar: the last airbender" I said before blowing the smoke off my fingers

Dragon's POV: At the same time Thunder charged Maelstrom I charged Hellfire only to get batted away with the face of his battle-axe I got up and charged again swinging like crazy but he dodged every one like they were nothing he then swung his axe slicing me across the chest now I was already pissed that they were ruining Rainbow's birthday but now I was furious I began swinging my axe wildly in an attempt to take him down he again dodged my attacks before grabbing my axe by the blade and using his other hand shot a fire-ball point-blank at me sending me flying he flew at me preparing to finish me and just as I recovered time came to a stand still as I stood face to face with my alicorn form He was crimson with a flaming mane, tail, and pair of wings and had a cutie mark resembling a fireball "_Looks like you were getting your ass handed to you back there." _said the alicorn "What's it to you and who are you anyway?" I asked angrily "_I am Firestorm original wielder of the element of respect and the founder of the Wonderbolts and I'm here to tell you three things first off calm down like a fire anger can easily get out of control and like the smoke a fire creates it can cloud your judgement for example look at the way you were attacking it was wild and unfocused second fire though unstable can be harnessed and when it is it can be one of the most devastating weapons of all finally when in doubt fight fire with fire" he said before disappearing _" Wait but what do you mean fight fire with fire?" I said as time unfroze Hellfire went in for his finisher which I blocked with my axe before blasting him in the chest with a fireball sending him flying I darted at him and right as I caught up to him I sheathed my axe and gave him a punch to the gut with the equivalent force of getting hit by Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom knocking him though the clouds and all the way down to ground level creating a huge crater

I started to descend down towards the crater when I saw what looked like a man-sized black fireball erupt from the crater and shoot towards me I dodged it only to find it was Hellfire himself I then shot five fireballs at him which all hit their mark before darting at him and slashing him with my axe at least a hundred times before he finally blocked with his own axe we continued to try to hack away at each other only for each of our attacks to be blocked by the other finally I got a hit on a downward slash sending him once again he countered by catching himself on the ground and shooting five black fireballs at me which all hit knocking me out of the sky he then proceeded to beat me senseless when I got an Idea ' I love you anime and you overpowered attacks' I thought as I formed a flaming red sphere of energy opposed to the original blue version of the attack "Time to fight fire with fire with my own version of a classic! FLAMING RASENGAN!" I yelled as I shoved the flaming orb in an uppercut fashion into Hellfire's chest sending him skyward " and now to finish you with yet another classic yet overpowered attack so for this one thank you Goku." I pulled back my right arm before yelling "Super...Dragon...FIST!" I the shot upward at sonic rainbolt speed and after taking the form of Shenron I hit Hellfire with the force of a meteor the size of Texas going mach 9 absolutely obliterating him

I then flew back to the coliseum only to find the Soulless defeated and Discord holding the two black orbs before disappearing "Damn it he got away again" I said I walked up to Spitfire and asked "Hey since Rainbow didn't get to race Soarin can you still give her that audition?" "Dude you get saved Cloudsdale if giving Rainbow an audition is thanks enough for you then she can have it but only if she can make a routine consisting of five original signature moves that she created." said Spitfire "thank you so much" I said before getting tackled from behind by Rainbow "Are you hurt ? did you beat him? I couldn't tell with that big dragon in the way. what was that anyway?" she said so fast she sounded like Pinkie Pie " Yes I beat him and that dragon was me doing a very powerful move anyway I'm sorry Discord had to ruin your birthday" I said " It's okay. although I still wish I could of at least gotten that chance to audition for the Wonderbolts" said Dash "Actually Dashie you will get that chance" I said grinning "What are you talking about?" she asked " well I just got done talking to Spitfire before you came over here and she said that as a reward for saving the city she's going to do me a favor and give you your chance to audition." I said my grin growing wider knowing what will happen next "You're kidding" she said " nope I'm not kidding of course she did say you have to create a routine featuring five of your own original signature moves" I sad my grin now rivaling even the Joker's " Oh I can do that I've got the supersonic strut, the buccaneer blaze, the sonic rainboom, the rainblow dry, the sonic rainbolt,and just for good measure the double rainboom" she said " Hold up! you can do a double rainboom?" I asked "Yep" she said "well aren't you gonna thank me?" I asked " Oh yeah thanks" she said " that's it?" I asked " what do you mean that's it?" She asked " No thank you kiss?" I asked " OH! I see how it is. you thought by getting me this audition with the Wonderbolts I would just jump into your arms and you would whisk me away nice move but it won't work on me. I'm more of a 'play hard to get' girl so nice try but you'll have to do better than that." said dash " darn it I really thought that would of worked " I said " hey how bout this after all this Discord business is done with how bout we go on a date I mean I guess you do deserve something for getting me that audition." proposed Rainbow "OK" I said "So Thunder when are you going to ask me out?" asked Pinkie "dammit Dragon look what you started!" yelled Thunder we all laughed "I'm still waiting for an answer" said Pinkie

MEANWHILE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION: " Five seals broken one to go soon I with be able to wreak havoc again and there's nothing that can possibly stop me!"


	18. I Wanna Rock

Chapter 17

I Wanna Rock

It had been two weeks since Rainbow's birthday and it finally seemed as if Discord had decided to lay off for a while any way the guys and the mane 6 along with Arrow were eating at the local cafe talking about the upcoming talent show and how last year the Cutie Mark Crusaders won with their 'comedy' act when suddenly a carraige rolls by " Dear Celestia here we go again" said Twilight " What?" asked Star " wait was that who ah think it was?" asked AJ " Yep" said just then carriage erupted with fireworks revealing a light blue unicorn "It is I The Great and Powerful Trixie! Who has returned once again to Ponyville to dazzle you all and win your silly talent show" announced Trixie " Oh please! The only thing that's dazzling about you is the size of your ego" said Star causing Twilight and the others to fall off their seats laughing " You dare insult the Great and Powerful Trixie?!" asked Trixie " Yeah and stop talking in the third person it's really annoying "said Star "What you think you and your band of freaks could beat me at the talent show? " asked Trixie " Sure we could" yelled Thunder " care to place a wager on that?" asked Trixie " Sure. If we win you not only have to stop calling yourself the Great and Powerful Trixie but you have to leave Ponyville for good" said Star "and if win I get the Library" she said "WHAT?!" yelled Twilight "Deal" we shook on it before she walked away and I walked back to the group

"STAR! What were you thinking?! You don't even have an act and you bet my library?" yelled Twilight "Oh...We don't have an act do we?" asked Star " and to think you got called a band of freaks for nothing" said Pinkie "Wait...That's it! Pinkie your a genius!" said Star "I am?" asked Pinkie "Yes a band that's perfect! Guys do you remember our rock band from college? the one that we could never figure out a name for" said Star "Yeah" said Thunder "Well I finally got one cause it's time to resurect it " said Star "So what's the name oh wise one?" asked Desert "The Bronies" said Star confidently "No" they all said at once "Ahhh man" said Star "How about the Warriors of Rock" said Pinkie We all slowly turned our heads to face Pinkie pie "OK First off that is THE coolest name I've ever heard and two Why the heck didn't I think of that?!" asked Star " Perfect now all we need are some songs" said Justice "Well since Pinkie came up with the name how about we do a dedicated song for her" Said Thunder " What do you have in mind" asked Dragon " a song that just screams Pinkie's name" said Thunder "Cherry Pie?" guessed Desert "Good guess but no cause what does the Pinkster want more than anything else?" asked Thunder "Nothing but a...oh I see what you did there" said Star smirking "exactly" said Thunder "Umm not to intruppt but what's rock music?" asked Twilight we all looked at eachother before Justice said "Holy horseshoes Equstria doesn't have rock bands does it?" " Uhhh no" said Pinkie "Well we're gonna fix that" said Star "OK two more songs" said Desert " I wanna do a tribute song for my new girl...err marefriend" said Terra " OK what do you want it to be?" asked "Dude what have I been telling you guys would make the perfect PMV song for Fluttershy since the series began?" asked Terra " a Guns'n Roses song. sweet! The crowd will love it" said Dragon "I think It's My Life would be a good finale" said Arrow "Then It's settled. Dragon, Thunder you two are our lead guitarists, Terra you're drums, Justice you're bass guitar, Star you do keyboard/soundboard, and I'll sing " said Desert "Uhh guys we don't have any instruments" said Star " Oh don't worry about that me and Thunder have that covered" said Desert

DESERT'S POV: after our talk at the cafe Thunder and I decided to pay a visit to a friend at the music store. we walked in to see her asleep on the counter "Should of expected as much" said Thunder I then tapped her on the shoulder she shot up and said "Huh? What? The store's closed!" "Oh" I said "Oh wait it's you two! I'm sorry the store isn't closed if it's you two we're talking about you guys can come in any time! now what do you need?" she said "Vinyl wait can I call you that?" asked Thunder " sure " she answered " OK Vinyl remember that music I showed you at the Gala?" asked Thunder "yeah" she replied " Well me and the guys were thinking of forming a band...well reforming actually but we need instruments" said Thunder " Well then you're in luck because ever since you showed me that music I've been trying to replicate it and yesterday I succeeded follow me and I'll show you" she said happily we followed her into a back room resembling a recording studio to find a full set of instruments from two electric guitars one a replica of Slash's Gibson guitar and the other a replica of the bullseye Gibson guitar that Zach Wylde uses along with a bass guitar replica of the blue bass guitar used by Van Halen, the drum set used by Lars Urich, a standard mic, and an electric keyboard along with all the speakers, and electrical crap to go with it " Where in Equestria did you get all this?" I asked with my jaw planted firmly on the floor " I made it. Thunder do you remember at the gala when I asked to borrow your phone?" she said " Yeah" he answered " well first off here. you never took it back cause of the whole Chysilis thing" she said as she handed to him "second I wasn't using it to look up music I was using it to look up instruments so I could introduce Equestria to a new age of music: Rock. so after some extensive research I found that these were the most popular models of the instruments rock musicians use so I made replicas" she explained " Okay can we use them?" I asked "I just made these and you expect me to just lend them to you?! no way!" she said "Darn it I guess that means Trixie wins." I said walking out of the store "Hold up! Did you say Trixie?" asked Vinyl "Yeah we kinda made a bet that if she wins she gets Twilight's library" said Thunder " This changes everything cause if there's one thing that grinds my gears more than anything it's that so called 'Great and Powerful Trixie'! I mean did you know she actually intruppted one of my raves once?" said Vinyl " so does this mean we can use the instruments?" I asked " Oh you can use them heck you can even use my recording studio and I'll help do the soundboard and lights and stuff for your show But only if you promise me one thing" she said "and what's that " asked Thunder "That you rock so hard that she'll never even think of messing with music again" she said we both looked at eachother and nodded before looking back at Vinyl and in unison saying " Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" doing the motions along with the chant "I can't believe you two just did that." she said

after securing instruments we went to get the rest of the gang "Guys you aren't gonna believe what Vinyl made for us to use" I said "And I can't believe you used the Pinkie Swear!" said Pinkie " How do you know we used the Pinkie Swear?" asked Thunder "cause I've read the Fanfic silly!" she said we all just looked at her confused before we all just brushed it off knowing it was Pinkie we're talking about "Anyway you guys got to see this!" I said they all then followed Thunder and I back to the music store where Vinyl brought us into the back room and the jaw dropping began "I call The bullseye Guitar!" yelled Dragon pushing everybody out of the way " Vinyl you are awesome" said Terra "It's like having all my birthdays at once" said Justice "Wow just wow" said Star " I thought you guys would like it" I said " now that that's out of the way let's practice cause I'm sure we're all a bit rusty" said Thunder "Umm since I'll be helping you guys out how bout you fill me in on what songs your doing." said Vinyl "she's helping us?" asked Star "It was part of the agreement for letting us use her instruments and equipment" said Thunder "Oh OK" said Star Thunder then took out his Iphone and played the songs we had in mind "I like and I think with a little practice we can pull this off" she said

The next three days were spent practicing and tweeking the equipment but now it was the day of the talent show and we were on our way to enter when we once again ran into trixie "well,well,well It seems you are actually stupid enough to challenge Trixie. what will you and your band of two legged freaks be doing as a pathetic attempt to defeat me?" she asked "exactly that a band" said Star " Music! you expect to defeat me with music! Ha! That's a good one." she said mockingly "Oh you'll see Trixie because unlike you we're not a one trick pony" said Vinyl "Vinyl Scratch. I thought I smelled trash around here somewhere" said Trixie "listen here Trixie we're gonna win this and there's nothing you can do to stop us" said Vinyl "we'll just have to see about that" said the light blue unicorn we entered to find we cou only do two songs

The show started and ten acts went by we were the last on the line up so we had to wait next up was rixie who preformed the usual magic crap along with her fireworks going off at the end of her act she then walked off stage and said "Let's see your music beat that " there was a five minute intermission which allowed us to hook up all the equipment before the mayor stepped up to the mic and said "and now to introduce the next and final act of the night , a band that will bring Equestria into a new age of music with two new songs,The Warriors Of Rock!" Desert grabbed the mic and said "We'd like to dedicate this first song to the pony who helped us name our band Ponyville's own party crazed pony The one and only Pinkie Pie!" (**Auther's note: if you want the full expierence you can look up the songs on YouTube**) The band started playng and Desert began to sing

_Now listen_

_Not a dime, I can't pay my rent _

_I can barely make it through the week_

_Saturday night I'd like to make my mare _

_But right now I can't make ends meet _

_I'm always workin',slavin', everyday _

_Gotta get away from the same old same old_

_I need a chance just to get away _

_If you can hear me think this is what I'd say_

_Don't need nothin' but a good time_

_How can I resist?_

_Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

_and it don't get better than this _

Mini Guitar solo by Dragon

_They say I spend my money on mares and wine _

_But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night_

_I'm really sorry 'bout the shape I'm in _

_I just like my fun every now and then_

_I'm always workin',slavin', everyday _

_Gotta get away from the same old same old_

_I need a chance just to get away _

_If you can hear me think this is what I'd say_

_Don't need nothin' but a good time_

_How can I resist?_

_Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

_and it don't get better than this _

_You see I raise a toast to all of us _

_Who are breakin' our backs every day_

_If wantin' the good life is such a crime_

_Celestia then put me away! Heres to ya_

Guitar solo by both Dragon and Thunder

_Hmmmm Guitar _

mini guitar solo by Thunder

_Don't need nothin' but a good time_

_How can I resist?_

_Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

_and it don't get better than this _

_Don't need nothin' but a good time_

_How can I resist?_

_Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

_and it don't get better than this _

_Don't need nothin' but a good time_

_How can I resist?_

_Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time_

_and it don't get better than this _

_It don't get better than this baby_

The crowd went nuts before Desert calmed them before saying " This next song our drummer Terra would like to dedicate to his special somepony and new marefriend the kindest pegasus in equestria Fluttershy" Thunder and dragon then played the intro before Desert began singing (**Author's note: for the sake of my sanity I won't be typing the next song if you want to hear it it's Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses**)

The song finished and again the crowd went wild and all of the mane six's jaws were on the ground wew bowed and walked off stage to see Trixie stupified " that was good but It still won't be enough to beat me the mayor then walk on stage holding an envelop and said "after careful consideration the judges have com unanimus decision that the winner is..." she opened the envolop and took out its's contents "The Warriors of Rock and their fantastic perfomance "Take that Trix-" Star turned to see her and her carraige gone "well guess that takes care of that problem by the way thanks for letting us use your stuff Vinyl" said Thunder " You know what you guys rocked so hard you can keep the stuff just consider it my reward to you for winning" replied Vinyl " sweet" said Justice We were all happy not only had we won the competition but we got to introduce rock music to equestria


	19. Mercyful Fate

Chapter 18

Mercyful Fate

JUSTICE'S POV: It had been thee weeks since the talents show and our band had performed several gigs since then including songs such as It's My Life by Bon Jovi, Thunderstruck by AC/DC,Dream On by Aerosmith, Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce (which 'broke' Rainbow dash from exposure to sheer awesomeness while watching us rehearse), I Want It All by Queen, and by request of Arrow Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. anyways today started as a normal day with me and Sweetie Belle were helping Rarity with orders that due to watching the band she has become behind on "Rarity do you ever take holidays?" I asked "Of course! but watching your knight in shining armor perform on stage with his band is not a holiday if that's what you're getting at." said Rarity working tediously "I guess you're right but still you've been working nine hours straight you need a break I mean you have bags under your eyes you're so tired" I said "I HAVE WHAT! No this will not do! Your right. It is time for a break and I know just the place! To the spa!" proclaimed Rarity

We arrived at the spa and were greeted by two twin ponies "Hello welcome back miss Rarity! the usual?" asked the twins simultaneously "Yes and could you tend to my friend here as well?" asked the fashionista "Another human? very well. would you like a dip in our hot tub first sir?" they asked "sure thankfully rarity made me some swim trucks... wait did you say there was another human here?" I asked " yes him and miss Fluttershy came in and are currently in the hot tub." said one of the twins "is that so . Oh I almost forgot I never caught your names." I said "Oh I'm Aloe" said the first one "and I'm Lotus" said the other "OK You two wouldn't have anywhere where I could change would you?"I asked " Just past the front desk and to the left are the changing rooms sir" said Lotus " It's Justice" I said "come again?" asked Aloe " My name. It's Justice." I stated "Oh" they said After changing I walked to the hot tubs to see Terra and Fluttershy making out "I see you two are enjoying yourselves" They both shot up blushing like crazy "Moment killer much!" yelled Terra "sorry couldn't resist" I replied "You know there are other tubs!" he yelled back"fine I'll leave you two to your 'alone time' " I said as I walked away

I approached the next tub only to be surprised it was being used by "Princess Luna? What are you doing here? and don't you have a royal spa of your own?"I asked "Ah Justice Rider, we are pleased to see you again and actually no we do not have a royal spa but tis a good idea we should have thought of it ourselves" She replied "In that case may I join you?" I asked "You may" I hopped in and asked "so how are things in Canterlot?" "Good except...sigh" said Luna "Let me guess Canterlot Ponies aren't as welcoming to the arrival as the new...err second princess as the ponies in Ponyville?" I said "How did thou...Oh tis right you humans know everything about us don't thou?" she asked "Yep and if you want my personal opinion I always prefered the night over the day I mean nighttime is when all the cool stuff happens"I said relaxing in the hot water "What 'cool stuff' is thou referring to?" asked Luna "you know stuff like meteor showers and comets and shooting stars and when you're asleep dreams and lets not forget the auroras that kinda cool stuff I mean I understand your frustration when it comes to the night not being as appriciated as much as the day but that doesn't mean nopony appreciates it at all." I said "Explain to us what thou means." said Luna "Well this is just me but like I said I personally prefer the night over the day of course that's probably due to my insomnia" I said "Insomnia? what is this insomnia?"asked the princess "It's basically is a condition I have that makes it harder than usual for me to fall asleep of course I always used it to my advantage to stay up late and stargaze. I always wanted to be an astronomer when I was a kid. I even had my own high-powered telescope" I said "Thou liked observing the night sky as a child?" asked Luna "Yeah I was always fascinated by all the different stars which brings me to my next point. Luna have you ever realized that you're probably stronger than your sister?" I said "HOW DARE THOU SPEAK OF OUR SISTER THAT WAY!" she yelled "No,no,no please hear me out!"I said hoping she wouldn't throw me in a dungeon for that comment "huh... Very well. continue." she said calmly "OK as I was saying Just think about it all she has to do is raise one measly star while you, you have the power to raise a whole sky full plus the moon my point is who cares what others think of you because their judgement of you is clouded by the actions of your past self which I personally do not hold against you in any way but what really matters is what your friends think and most importantly what you think of yourself so what if some hoity toity ponies from Canterlot won't accept you that's their lose because they're missing out on the coolest princess around" I sad confidently " Thou thinks I'm 'cool'?" asked the princess "Yep or as Rainbow would say your 20% cooler" we both laughed before we both heard a scream

We got changed and ran outside to find Terra on the ground unconscience and Discord along with a lone figure clad in what looked like Daedric armor holding a shield featuring a skull with demon horns on the face of it and a black broadsword that seemed to suck light like a black hole in fact for that reason I couldn't even say it was black it was just that light couldn't touch it to reveal its true color "What do you want this time Discord?!" I yelled "Well you see young knight of justice after our last few meetings I've noticed I've underestimated you so this time I took extra care in constructing a wielder for the final element of disharmony especially considering the abilities of his opponent although I did have a laugh after finding out your element I mean everypony knows chivalry is dead anyway let me introduce you-" said Discord before being cut off by his own creation "I'll introduce myself thank you very much! I am Apocalypse also known as the element of sin. Oh! And believe this is yours." he said moving his shield to the side revealing Rarity with his blade at her throat "Unhand her you fiend!" ordered Luna in her royal Canterlot voice "I wouldn't take another step if I were you or I'll gladly slit her throat" said Apocalypse " We don't need to-" Luna was cut off by me saying "Luna I understand it is your duty as a princess to protect your subjects but this is my fight because like I've said before whether it's prince BlueBlood, King Sombra, or this asshole, NOPONY messes with Rarity! Now are we gonna fight or are you gonna just sit there?" "How are you gonna fight with no stars?" asked Apocalypse "Like this." I said then suddenly the daytime turned to night and I was engulfed in a ray of starlight "But we have control over the night how could thou do this?" asked Luna dumbfounded "Stellarus does too and him and I are the same being so therefore I have control over the night" I said "Oh that's not fair!" said Luna stomping her hoof down "when was life ever fair?"I asked before drawing my sword and charging my opponent I swung only to be blocked and shield bashed back I went at it again this time performing a feint to the left before striking to the right he fell for it and took a blow to the chest before yelling" **DEMON'S BLADE**!" before turning into a blood-red mist he began to slash me from multiple directions I then countered by yelling "**ORION'S SWORD**!" and we began a light speed sword fight both of us landed hits before we ran out of energy and returned to our physical forms and began fighting again "I will destroy you!" yelled Apocalypse "There's a new one." I said sarcastically before ducking a slash to the head before shield bashing him back and yelling "**SHIELD OF THE JUST**!" "**SHIELD OF THE DAMNED**!" he yelled letting loose his own fiery blast wave the blast collided and exploded upon impact throwing us both back

when the dust settled I found myself staring at my opponent except this time he was standing next to an alicorn form of a familiar black horse "I'd like you to meet my alicorn form from what I know about you you already know his name" said Apocalypse "Shadowmere!" (Elder Scrolls reference) I yelled "Indeed now call your silly pony and lets joust "_You want to joust then let's joust_" said Stellarus I hopped on Stellarus and charged "**COMET STRIKE**!" I yelled "**SHADOW STRIKE**!" we collided again and again in the air before raising my lance and him pointing his at the ground "**STAR OF JUSTICE**!" "**FIRES OF HELL**!" We yelled my power coming from starlight while his coming from a crack in the earth leading to what looked like Tartarus we pointed our lances at each other and yelled"**SUPERNOVA LASER**!" "**ARMAGEDDON LASER**!" The blasts met and just like before exploded except much larger this time large enough to rival the sun or in this case the moon in brightness we were both blown back and our alicorns retreated to our minds we were once again using our swords and shields before he yelled "**SEVEN DEADLY SINS**!" He began slashing seven times and every time a slash made contact the pain increased ten-fold "**SLOTH**" came the first strike as he named them off with each blow "**ENVY**" came the second "**GREED**" came the third "**GLUTTONY**" came the fourth the pain starting to become unbearable "**PRIDE**" came the fifth "**LUST**" came the sixth my knees began to buckle "**WRATH!**" the final blow came as my legs gave out I fell to the ground and prepared to die a second time but in that short time I remember what I was fighting for the thing that Discord thought was dead: Chivalry just then time froze and I found myself sitting at none other than the round table of King Arthur "Justice Rider You have displayed that chivalry is alive and well in you and for that I grant you the powers of our court but remember these powers are only to be used for good and can always be taken away"said the head knight whom I asummed to be Arthur himself time unfroze so when Apocalypse went to finish me off with a stab to the chest I grabbed his blade and said "not today cause it's time to teach you some thing about chivalry!" I grabbed my sword and uppercut him into the sky " Stellarus you've been great but I'm gonna need more than just your help to finish this cause It's time for Apocalypse to meet his Ultimate End!" I said " You don't mean?" Asked Pinkie " Yes I do Pinkie It's time for some Final Fantasy magic so now I SUMMON YOU KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" I yelled and suddenly thirteen large knights appeared and one by one began attacking Apocalypse before finally disappearing although he somehow survived "time to finish this" I jumped up right above him and yelled"**STELLAR SABER!**" before slicing him in two

"That's It Discord! We've had enough of your games we've beat your warriors and now it's time for you to face the music!" I yelled "Oh but the fun has only begun now you have to fight the big boys but to fight me you'll first have to find me!"he called out before teleporting away "GRRRRR huh...Rarity are you alright?" I asked "I'm shaken but alright you really are my night in shining armor are you?" said Rarity "I guess how bout you Luna? You alright?" I asked "We are fine but we do not think your friend can say the same" she answered pointing at a still unconscience Terra Just then the night became day again and none other than Celestia appeared right before our eyes "What is the meaning of this first it's a beautiful sunny day then all of a sudden it becomes night and I hear explosions and now I see that one of the Knights of Equestria has fallen! explain yourself!" yelled the princess of the sun "I-" I was cut off by Luna "Justice I'll handle this. Sister The reason it became night is because Discord sent another one of his elements of disharmony to attack us and to defeat this foe Justice used Stellarus's control over the night to change it to night time giving him access to starlight and his powers the explosions you heard were from the battle itself and as for Terrastria he was injured before the battle began which means he must have been attacked before we got here. Will he be alright?"said the dark alicorn "He'll be fi-" Celestia was cut off by a VERY angry Fluttershy "He better be!" She yelled at a volume that was extremely unusual her "How dare thou speak to royalty that way! I should throw you-" Luna shouted before being shushed by her sister "Now what is wrong?" asked Celestia "Princess, Terra's Fluttershy's coltfriend" I explained "WELL...ummm It appears you humans are fitting in to Equestrian society better than I expected" said Celestia "Uuuuuggggh"said Terra clutching his head "Man that guy can shield baAAASH" he said as he was tackled by an ecstatic Fluttershy who began kissing him rapidly "Your alive!" yelled Fluttershy now back in her signature quiet tone "yes I'm alive now what did I miss?" he asked suddenly Pinkie popped out of a cart full of hay and said " Oh you missed a lot first this meanie name Apocalypse had Rarity then Justy here turned it to night time and the two fought they used these super duper cool attacks and then they were jousting in the sky the big meanie was on a horsey named shadowmere and then the horseys went bye bye after a big boom then the big meanie used a super evil attack that almost killed Justy here but then out of nowhere Justy summoned the Knights of the Round before finishing the meanie with a super awesome attack and that's what you missed" said pinkie "OK one Question How did you get here Pinkie?" asked Terra "Same way I get everywhere! 42! but don't tell Twilight last time I told her something like that she turned into a Rapidash." she said we all looked at each other and shrugged it off knowing that there are some things about Pinkie that will never be understood by anypony other than Pinkie herself "Listen Justice and Terra, I want you and the rest of the elements of justice and the elements of harmony along with your friend Arrowstorm to meet me and Luna in the castle in Canterlot tomorrow there are many things we need to discuss before you can face Discord. Oh and bring the Doctor as well" said Celestia "Why the Doctor?" I asked "There are things He and I need to discuss" She answered before taking off "Thank you Justice Rider for the compliment in the spa Nopony in a thousand years has said something so nice "said Luna "You're welcome and I'll make sure to warn you next time I take control of the night "I said "Thou do that. now we must be off don't want to keep our sister waiting" she said before taking off "Well that was intresting...Oh my I'm still behind on my work! Justice we must get back to the boutique right away" said rarity "great another nine hours of work" I said "What was that?" she asked "Nothing!" I said hurrying to catch up with her


	20. The Truth

Chapter 19

The Truth

"so let me get this straight the princess summoned us to Canterlot without telling us why?" asked twilight as we boarded the train " It seems so" said Thunder "well there must be some reason or she wouldn't of asked the Doctor to come with us" said Justice " by the way Doc care to tell us why exactly you're coming along?"asked Star he didn't respond just kept looking at the ground as if in deep thought "OK...ummmm well I hope she did have a good reason cause we need to train if we're going to beat Discord" said Star

STAR'S POV: We arrived in Canterlot and was then were escorted by guards to the castle to my delight knowing how much I hated being stared at by the Canterlot locals last time we were here anyway we got to the castle and were led to the throne room where we bowed when we found the princesses there "No need for formalities for there are more important things we need to attend to first." said Celestia "First Knights of Equestria I would like for you to check your arms" she said we all looked at her confused before checking to find marks identical to the one's of our ancestors on our shoulders "are these what I think they are?" I asked "yes they are Indeed your cutie marks" said Luna Mine was a Spiral galaxy like Galaxia's, Terra's was a heart with an Ankh in it like Gaia's, Desert's was a camo army star like BattleScar's, Thunder's resembled a hurricane like Kamikaze, Dragon's was a fireball like Firestorm's, and Justice's was a Five-pointed star with a lance in it just like Stellarus "wait why don't I have one?" asked Arrow "Young Arrow come with me and I will explain as for you six my sister has something for you." said Luna leading Arrow down a hall

"Well what's up princess?" I asked "Huh...before I tell you six anything I must tell the bearers of harmony something." said Celestia before turning to face Twilight "My faithful student Twilight I would like for you to go to the canterlot archives and go to the star swirl the bearded section and look up the book 'lost legends of Equestria' do not ask why for it is of the utmost importance" she said they saluted her and left for the archives "Now ever since you arrived I'm sure at least one have wondered what became of the actual elements of justice did you not?" she asked "yeah what did happen to them?" asked Justice "well you see originaly they were thought to have vanished from the face of Equestria or to have returned to the temples where they were forged but I knew better so now my sister and I have come to the conclution that not only have you earned them but the battle with Discord will require their use so without futher adu" she said before stepping on a tile depressing it causing the two thrones to move aside and a platform with a chest on it to rise in its place "wait,wait,wait...so they were here this whole time!" I asked "Yes but Luna and I needed to see if you were in fact the new Knights of Equestria and you meeting your ancestors proved that now would you like to see them?" asked Celestia "sure" she magically opened the chest revealing six helmets resembling the steel plated helmets from Skyrim each with a different colored jewel encrusted in them "To Terrastria the element of love" she said as she gave Terra the helmet with the green jewel "to Star Saber the element of honor" she said as she gave me the helmet with the dark blue jewel "to Thunderstuck the element of hope" she said giving him the helmet with the yellow jewel "To Desert Eagle the element of courage" giving him the helmet of the orange jewel "to Dragonforce the element of respect" giving him the helmet of the red jewel "and to Justice Rider the element of chivalry" giving him the helmet with the white jewel we put them on and instantly found ourselves in our armor Terra in his assassin outfit, Dragon in his armor with the exception of his helm of course, me in my armor, Thunder in armor looking similiar to a gundum Justice in his armor, and Desert in a silver suit resembling Iron Man " Dude when did you become Iron Man?" I asked "It's called a Powered Exoskeleton moron! It is not freaking Iron Man!" Yelled Desert "so you're Master Chief then."said Thunder "NO!" yelled Desert While we argued Celestia took the opprtunity to take the time to talk to the Doctor "It's coming is isn't it" she said "yes but why now" said the Doctor

MEANWHILE ARROW'S POV: "so again why don't I have a Cutie Mark?" I asked " Well you see young Arrow We have done some research after finding out the zebra legend that thou spoke of and found that because thou is only half alicorn thou must meet thou's ancestor just as they have to reveal thou's cutie mark" said Luna "what else did you discover about the legend?" I asked " actually We did find something mentioning the spirit world and something called summons from another world unfortunatly these creatures only answer to ones called 'spirit walkers' or ones who can interact and enter the spirit world for it is where they reside and even then the 'spirit walker' must prove themselves worthy to command such creatures unforunaltly the last known 'spirit walker' was my mother she never taught us or our sister to be 'spirit walkers' but what she did teach us is how to open the gate to the spirit world" said Luna "so open the portal and I'll go I mean I can interact with the spirit world" I said "THOU CAN DO WHAT!" yelled Luna "yeah I guess I'm a 'spirit walker' like your mom" I said "If that is true then we shall need proof " said luna "ok" I said summoning a small spirit bunny that hopped down the hall appoached me and nuzzled up against me before disappearing I looked at Luna to see her in a state of shock "Impossible there can only be one spirit walker alive at one time!" She said "Well I guess I'm it then so can I go to the spirit world then?" I asked " Very well then follow me" said Luna leading me to an empty room "This is our mother's 'spirit room' for it is the closest place inthe castle to the spirit world if the spell will any where it will definitly work in here but be warned I can only allow you three hours time in the spirit world for that is how long we can keep the portal open without releasing any negitive spirits" said Luna "Ok but princess how many of these summons can I command and at that which ones should I start with?" I asked "A master spirit walker can tame up to a thousand summons but at thou's current state we would say about three as for which ones we have done extensive research and have only come across three names the first is one named Odin a great warrior spirit, the second Alexander a great holy castle spirit, and finally a group of spirits known as the Knights of the Round which are the only spirits that will answer to a non-spirit walker but only if they have proven themselves worthy of course this rule goes toward all summons but these spirits are different because they answer to no one and only come to aid the weak and defensless and the just and pure-hearted as for our opinion we suggest thou start with Odin for he is the only one we know the location in the spirit world of and can open the portal right in his vacinity" said Luna "OK let's do it!" I said

MEANWHILE TWILIGHT'S POV IN THE CANTERLOT ARCHIVES "Where could it be!" I yelled "Found it!" yelled Pinkie "Where was It?" I asked " It was under L of course!" she answered back I frowned affter making such a silly mistake for not checking there first " so what do you think it's gonna say?" asked Rainbow "Well we're about to find out" I said I unraveled the scroll to find it was written in ancient Equestrian "Great what kind of egghead writes in a language nopony can read?" asked Rainbow "Rainbow it's ancient Eqestrian and for your information I can read it" I said proudly "Well darling what does it say?" asked Rarity " It says ahem To the future bearers of the elements of harmony my friend Star Swirl tells me you will do great things with your elements but from what he tells me you have only just tapped into the beginings of your elemental powers if you are to defeat the evil that plauged our land you must each seek out the legendary forger of your element and unlock your elements power now I'm sure you have no idea where to start so I suggest you start by asking your current ruler I believe it will be Celestia by then good luck on your quest and may we meet soon signed P.T." I read "Well then we ought ta get goin'" said AJ "My question is who's P.T.?" asked Fluttershy " I have no idea" I said

BACK WITH ARROW: ARROW'S POV: "OK the portal's open now remember three hours that's all we can give you!" yelled Luna as I entered the portal when I entered I noticed I stood at the foot of a large throne in with who I presumed to be Odin sat "Odin!" I called out he then turned and said in a deep voice "**Who dare interuppt my peacful slumber!**" " A challenger and Spirit walker that's who!" I yelled "**A Spirit walker? And to think we spirits thought you were all but extinct. and you seem familiar. no matter if it's a challenge you want it's a challenge you'll get now let's see what kind of warrior you are!**" he said I launched myself at him pulling out my daggers in the process and began slashing away at high speed only for him to easily block every attack before knocking me to the ground with one blow from his blade I recovered but found a huge gash on my chest I then pulled out my bow and shot at least a hundred arrows at him only for them to bounce off his armor "**Pathetic**" he then to his swords and started assualting me with a barrage of blows that I had no time to block he jumped back and prepared to finish me but I stood up and said weakly "Is that the best you've got?" I then did some hand signs before saying "Shadow clone jutsu!" just then a hundred clones of me appeared and began attacking Odin took down most of them but they were all decoys as I began attacking from all sides with my daggers it worked for awhile until I got caught by a blow from his blade "**Impressive technique but still not enough to beat me although you are turning out to be more of a challenge than I expected**" said Odin before hitting me again with a barrage of blows from his swords the pain was unbearable and I fell to the ground as I got up I said to myself "hey as they say 'You better stand tall when they're calling you out. don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down cause...IT'S MY LIFE!" I then darted at him and and using my staff struck him at least thirty times to no effect "**Enough of this**" he said as he connected his swords and yelled "**ZANTETSUKEN!**" before striking me at least a hundred times with the double blade and I once again fell to the ground "**You fought well but no one withstand the might of the zantetsuke-**" He was shocked to see me picking myself up "You *cough* were saying" I said coughing up blood "**But that's impossible! No one can survive the Zantetsuken!**" He said in shock "Well you might want to *cough* check again *cough* cause I just did*cough* " I said "**Very well then I submit.**" he said calmly "Wait *cough* WHAT! *cough* *cough* but you beat me! * cough* cough* cough* " I said "**Yes but you have shown me extreme determination even when you know you are fighting a lossing battle and that is a quality that proves to me that you spirit walker are someone that I can trust to summon me for the right reasons and shows you have the heart of a warrior and from now on I shall fight by your side when called upon unfortunatly our time together is going to have to be cut short for your portal will be closing soon so as for now good bye and I will inform the other spirits of your appearance**" he said "Thank *cough* you *cough* good *cough* bye*cough* " I said as I stepped through the portal "**Wait! now I remember you remind me of Min-**" he was cut off as the portal closed and the moment I stepped out of the portal I collapsed

I awoke in a bed covered in bandages when Luna saw me she rushed to my side and asked "what in blazes happened in there?" I explained to her what happened and how I got Odin on our side "Alright then how did you survive?" she asked just then the others rushed in "Arrow what the hell happened?" asked Desert "Let's just say I made a friend oh and nice powered exoskeleton." I answered "FINALLY! At least you get it right!" he yelled "I still think it looks like freakin' Iron Man" said Thunder "what are you talking about? It's clearly a Mark-17 Military grade Juggernaut P.E.S. and I thought those were still in the exerimental phase" I said(Author's Note: I completly made that up so if you're in the military Don't hate me) "Whatever"said Thunder

MEANWHILE TWILIGHT'S POV: We ran back to the castle to find Celestia and the Doctor talking "Princess!" I yelled "Yes Twilight?" she asked "We found the book and It said we should find the forgers of the elements but to find them we should start by asking you so where should we start and by the way who's P.T.?" I asked "Well the book was right about coming to me as for the location of the forgers the fact is they're all dead" she answered "If they're dead then why did you tell us about the book in the first place?" asked Rainbow "let me finish young Rainbow Dash now they may be dead now but there is a way to get to them as for who P.T. is Twilight look at your family history and there you will find your answer" she said "Again. If they're dead how do we get to them?"asked Rainbow "Time travel" said the Doctor "Doctor I know you're smart and all but I've tried time travel spells and it only allowed me a few seconds before returning to the present and we're going to need a lot more than a few seconds to find these forgers" I said "who even said we were going to use magic" he said before pulling out a weird stick like device that began making an annoying noise before suddenly right before our very eyes a blue telepone box appeared "TA DA!" said The Doctor "Ummm... What kind of doctor did you say you were?" I asked "well there's a new one! But if I had to answer I'd probably say... Time and space or Time space if you want to get fancy." he replied "Ok umm... care ta Explain the Phone booth?" asked AJ "Oh this is my T.A.R.D.I.S." he said " Your what now?" asked AJ "It stands for time relative dimentions in space silly" said Pinkie (correct me if I got that wrong) "Exactly!...How did you know that?" asked the Doctor "cause I had to do a report on TARDIS's once in school" said Pinkie we all looked at each other and shrugged "anyway how is a phone booth going to help us get to the forgers?" I asked " Oh you'd be suprised" said the Doctor he opened the door and we cautiosly stepped inside and all our jaws dropped "It's..." I said trying to think of a logical explaination "Yes?" asked the Doctor "It's bigger on the inside!" yelled Rainbow "I know isn't it brillant?" He said "But how?" I asked "Well as they say on my planet I reject your reality and substitute my own. no but really I'm a Time Lord and this this is my time machine!"

To be Continued


	21. The Truth pt 2

Chapter 20

The Truth pt.2

TWILGHT'S POV: "A TIME MACHINE!" I yelled "Well of course! what did you think it was?" asked the doctor "I don't know! But you better start explaining RIGHT NOW!" I yelled "What is it you want to know?" asked the Doctor "EVERYTHING! how you have a time machine, what that silly glow stick you have is, how the heck this thing is bigger on the inside, and most importantly WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled "well for starters I'm not a pony I'm a Time Lord." He said " a what?" asked rarity" a time lord you know two hearts, regenerates, have twelve lives...oh that's right you ponies know nothing of time lords" he mumbled "well what about the glow stick and the bigger on the inside thing?" I asked "the glow stick you were referring to is my sonic screwdriver and as for how the T.A.R.D.I.S. is bigger on the inside you'd have to understand time lord logic to understand that." said the doctor casually "Try. me." I said " Well... space like time is a big wibbly wobbly ball and the tardis takes that ball and squished it and stuffs it inside then-" he was cut off by rainbow dash "STOP!" Your making less sense then Twilight when she talks about egghead stuff! Now if this is a time machine then prove it to us by taking us to the past so we can get this nonsense over with!" said rainbow "very well Pinkie pie if you know so much about the T.A.R.D.I.S. the I'm sure you can assist me with this."said the Doctor "Okie-Doki-Loki!" said pinkie before she and the Doctor threw a few switches and turned a few knobs before the thing in the center of the room began to move up and down in its tube making the weirdest sound before stopping again "Ummm... nothing happened" said Rainbow "on the contrary if you would care to take a peek outside" said the Doctor "OK are you going to come with us?" I asked "unfortunately I can not for I've been here before and If I did step outside those doors-" he said " It would rip a hole In the space-time continuum" finished Pinkie " Very well then, Come along girls we have some forgers to find!" said Rarity

We stepped outside to we were awestruck to find that we were in fact in the past as we found Canterlot still being built "So uh where do we start?" asked AJ "I think it would be best to find the current ruler-OOF!" I said before somepony in a brown cloak bumped into me "Oh I'm so sorry! me and my friends were just... wait I know you your Clover The Clever!" I said "A blue box...That means you must be the descendents!" said clover "I guess if that's what you want to call us Clover by the way we're looking for the current ruler of this land do you know where we can find her?" I asked "I can show you but first you must meet my mentor" said Clover we walked down the street wondering who this mentor would be "We're here." said Clover as we stood in front of what would later be Twilight's home from before she came to ponyville "This is it?" Asked Fluttershy "Yes" she said as she opened the door to reveal an old unicorn stallion in a star-covered robe writing a spellbook that in the present I own a copy of in my library "Well hello!" he said in a cheery tone before his gaze fell upon us and he became serious"Clover, who are these ponies and why are they in my laboratory?" AppleJack then bumped my shoulder and asked "Twah' why is that stallion dressed like you were on Nightmare Night last year?" I then realized who it was "Oh my gosh You're Star Swirl the Bearded!" I said in excitement "Indeed I am and you are?" he asked "Mentor I found these six by the blue box! I believe they are the descendents!" said Clover " The blue box eh? well then you must be here to find the forgers aren't you?" said Star Swirl "yeah but how did ya know that?" I asked "Care to explain Clover or should I say P.T. A.K.A. Princess Twilight" he said "PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" We yelled as Clover took off her cloak revealing that she looked identical to Me in every way except she was wearing the same attire as Celestia but her size

"Yes I am Princess Twilight,The original bearer of the Element of Magic. Clover the Clever was simply a cover name I used to hide my true identity to the public and my enemys now as for the forgers the first you have already found for they stand right in front of you but before we continue I'd like to know your names "said P.T. "I'm AppleJack" said AJ " I'm Fluttershy" whispered fluttershy "I'm Pinkie Pie!" yelled Pinkie "My name is Rarity" said Rarity bowing "Rainbow Dash's the name and speeds my game" said Rainbow "and I'm Twilight Sparkle" I said "Did you say your name was Twilight Sparkle?" asked The Princess of magic "Yes why?" I asked " because that's my full name" said P.T. just then a brown stallion who looked just like the doctor galloped through the front doors "I came as quick as I could!...ummm Princess why are there two of you and who are these ponies?" asked the mystery stallion "Doctor I called you here because your prediction was right . these ponies are the descendants. the princess here found them by the blue box." said Star Swirl "Doctor? but the doctor is in the... what did he call it?" I asked "T.A.R.D.I.S." said Pinkie "yeah that the doctor is in the TARDIS so how are you the doctor?" I asked "weren't you listening? he said he's been here before and that must mean this is him but from the past." said pinkie "Pinkie when did you start making sense?" asked Rainbow "So my future self brought you here. did he tell you to tell me anything? Wait! Do I ever become a ginger?" asked the past Doctor "No and no" I said "Blast!" he said "anyway Princess what do you mean the first forger is right in front of us?" I asked suddenly there was a bright flash and a familiar chest with a note attached to it appeared in front of us I took off the note and read it

_Dear Twilight _

_I almost forgot that you will need these when you meet the forgers I guess even Princesses can make mistakes _

_Your Friend and Mentor Princess Celestia _

_P.S. If you happen to meet my past self let her know nothing of the future_

I then opened the chest revealing the elements of harmony we each put on our respective element and then P.T. said "they won't look that way for long" she then touched her horn to the crystal of the tiara and it began to glow before engulfing me in a magical aura and I began to float in the air as a transformation began. first my horn became sharper and encased in the same crystal as the tiara then the gold of the tiara began wrapping around me eventually creating a golden armor leaving only my mane and tail untouched finally as a finishing touch a crystal version of my cutie mark was on my flanks "WOAH! I feel like I could take on the world right now!" I yelled "And ya look like ya could too" said AJ "yeah but what did it do?" asked Rainbow "I can answer that. The element of magic has revealed its true power as the elemental armor of magic and as a result increased your friend's magic output to that of an alicorn along with because she is the student of the future princess of the sun given her solar based magic capabilities" said the Doctor "Now that you have seen one element unlocked you must find the rest. now I know where one other forger is but as for the rest I'm afraid you'll have to find on your own" said P.T. "So where is it?" I asked as my armor receded back to it's original state as the tiara "Huh? what happened to my armor?" I asked "The second forger is located here in Canterlot with my aunt and uncle and nieces and nephew as for your armor it returns to it's original state when not in use but you will always be able to use it as long as you remember the two magic words" said the P.T. "Which are?" I asked "Elemental Access!" said Star Swirl and P.T. in unison activating the armor once again before it quickly receded "now would you like me and the doctor to escort you to the next forger?" asked P.T. "Well considering I look like you and the public probably will freak out if they saw you or in this case me sure" I said "Twah'light what about the chest?" asked AJ "Oh I guess we forgot about that. umm lets leave it at the Tardis so when we get back it'll be there." I said we carried it back to the tardis and opened the door "done already?" asked the Doctor who apparently was having tea "Nope just dropping this off for later" answered AJ before closing the door "alright let's get to this next forger!" I said

To Be Continued...


	22. The Truth Pt 3

Chapter 21

The Truth pt.3

RARITY'S POV: we trotted down the unfinished Canterlot streets until I said "Darling I do hope we get this forgers business done with soon I was already behind in my orders before we left due to discord running amuck" "Rarity you can worry about your fashion business later first we need to get to the castle and to the next forger" said Twilight "Oh alright" I said "Gosh Twah'light I still can't get ma head around the fact that we're actually in the past" said AJ "I know it's something that even I have a hard time comprehending" said Twilight "oh you'll get used to it eventually being your now associates of the Doctor" said P.T. we arrived at the castle only to be stopped at the gates by two guards "State your name and business!" yelled the guards "Ugh! Spearhead can't you recognize your own Princess? It's me Princess Twilight and me and my associates are on royal business so please let us through" said P.T. "Oh my apologies princess. I did not recognize you under that hood please forgive me and have a splendid day" said the guard known as Spearhead before letting us through we trotted past before Rainbow asked "What was that all about?" "We've had to beef up security because of a threat made by the Griffin Kingdom to the south of Equestria so the castle is probably gonna have several of those checkpoints that we'll have to deal with" said the Doctor "Oh that's right! girls we're 200 years in the past which puts us right before the great griff-" Twilight was cut off by the Doctor saying " Number one rule of time travel: No Spoilers" "I thought rule number one was the Doctor lies" said Pinkie " That too" said the Doctor

We passed through several more checkpoints before we finally reached the throne room only to find two young alicorns and one white unicorn talking among one another " Luna this doesn't have to come to war we just need to reason with them" said the eldest of the young alicorns "Sister these are griffins we're talking about they won't listen to reason they have threatened Equestria and we need to act! If Stellarus were here he would agree with me!" said the younger of the alicorn "Ummm Princesses we-" said the unicorn noticing our presence "not now Platinum" said the younger alicorn "Stellarus would want what is best for Equestria Luna and war is not that" said the older alicorn "Princesses there are-" the unicorn once again cut off by the younger sister "not now Platinum!" "I never said war was what is best but after a threat like that is made it is our only choice" said the younger sister "Luna war is not our only choice there is always another way" said the elder "Princesses" said the unicorn once again "For Equsteria's sake what is it Platinum?!" asked the younger sister "We have visitors" said the unicorn "Oh...ummm well then my apologies" said the younger "Princess Twilight and the Doctor and...ummm Princess Twilight why are there-" said the eldest "Look alikes? These are the descendents that the Doctor foretold of I found them by the blue box they are the future bearers of the elements of harmony why they look like us I don't have the slightest idea" said P.T. "Now just hold on a moment! Twilight your saying these are our descendents from the future?!" said the unicorn "Yes" said P.T. before turning to face us "descendents I'd like to introduce you all to my friend Princess Platinum and the princesses Celestia and Luna!" said P.T. "Let me guess you're the smart one" said Platinum pointing at Twilight "You're the animal lover" she said pointing at Fluttershy "You're the daredevil" she said pointing at Rainbow Dash "you're the cowpony" she said pointing at AppleJack "You're the happy-go-lucky one" she said pointing at Pinkie Pie " and you're the...oh my" she said pointing at me "You are just FABULOUS!" said Platinum "here we go" said P.T. rolling her eyes "Were do you get your hair done? are there any beauty tips from the future you could tell me? I must know" said Platinum I, remembering what the Doctor said about spoilers responded back "I'm sorry as much as I'd love to talk beauty with you we're here for more important reasons" " Oh poo well can I at least get your name?" asked Platinum "Miss Rarity at your service" I said "Rarity? but that's my name" said Platinum "well then I do believe you are my ancestor Princess Rarity Platinum" I said "It would seem that way now you said you are here for important reasons so would you care to share with us what they are?" asked Luna

We all began to explain our story of how future Celestia sent us with the Doctor back to the past to find the forgers Celestia and Platinum believed us but Luna asked for proof we showed her the elements but she wasn't convinced "If we're going to believe that the new bearers of the elements of harmony are simply a group of good friends then we're going to need more proof than simply showing us the elements themselves If you truly are the elements of harmony then we will have to see a lot more than what you have shown us" said the unconvinced Luna "Platinum come here" said P.T. "what is it?" asked Platinum P.T. whispered something in her ear and then they both nodded " Miss Rarity please step forward" said Platinum I did as told before Platinum put her horn to the gem of my necklace before I was engulfed in a bright flash and just like Twilight my element began to transform into an armor only mine was different first off mine was gold but my breastplate was studded with small diamonds in a circle around a large one second I wore a blue cape and each of my hooves were covered by a diamond shoe finally unlike Twilight's my horn had not only sharpened but had become completely crystal I pulled out my mirror which I always carry on me and took a good look at myself "Well, well, well, don't I look stunning?" I asked nopony in particular "Stunning enough to make my sister speechless" chuckled Celestia "But...but...but we don't believe it." said Luna "alright Doctor care to explain to our friend her new abilities?" asked P.T. "Very well. Miss Rarity because your special talent involves crystals so does your powers in fact you have the ability to 'bend' crystals at will along with the ability to just like a crystal bend light and redirect it in the form of a beam as well as in bolts" explained the Doctor "So she can shoot lasers?" asked Rainbow "Precisely" said the Doctor "ok now what did I have to say to turn back again? Elemental Access?" I said before I changed back

BACK IN THE PRESENT: STAR'S POV: Arrow had finally healed so I went to check on the girls only to find they were gone before Celestia snuck up behind me and put her front leg on my shoulder scaring the crap out of me " WOAH!" I yelled as I whipped around to face her almost drawing my sword " Oh it's just you Princess don't scare me like that I could have thought you were an enemy and took a swing at you!" I said she chuckled and replied "I'm sorry you just seemed worried and I thought I could help" "well you are right I am worried first I find my sister in a hospital bed looking like she had just been beaten to a pulp and now the girls are missing. Princess please explain to me what's going on" I asked " very well the reason your sister was in the condition she was in is because she is what is known as a spirit walker which is somepony or in your case someone who can interact with and enter the spirit world she went to the spirit world to find a divine spirit which are known as summons by spirit walkers named Odin and prove herself worthy of him now to do that she had to fight him not to prove that she could beat him but to prove to Odin she had the heart of a warrior her injuries are a result of that battle as for the girls they, with the help of the Doctor were sent back in time to find the forgers of their elements and unlock their true potential" she answered "so basically my sister did get beat to a plup on purpose and the girls are in the past?" I replied "That is correct" said the Princess "so what do me and the guys do until they get back?" I asked " My suggestion is train. there is a room on the far side of the castle specifically made to take the punishment of intense training plus it was designed by the Doctor so it is bigger on the inside don't ask me how when the Doctor explains it to me I get a headache" she said I laughed "yeah that's the doctor for ya anyway how about I gather up the rest of the gang and then you show us this training room" I suggested "Alright you go get your friends and meet me back here"said the princess

I rounded up the guys and led them back to the throne room where both Celestia and Luna were waiting "Hello Princess Luna. what are you doing here? I mean sure it is your castle to but what I meant was-"I said before I was cut off "We understand what thou meant and to answer thou's question we were on our way to check up on Arrowstorm which I see is once again in fighting condition" she said looking at Arrow "but then we saw our sister talking to you and after thou left to find the others we asked what was going on and after our sister explained what she had told thou we decided to come along." she finished "Ok cool but before we go to this training area I have three questions that I need answered" I said "Very well ask what you like and I will answer to the best of my abilities" said Celestia "Ok First off how the heck did Arrow heal so fast?" I asked "yeah how did I heal so fast?" asked Arrow "Let me answer this one sister. Arrow is a spirit walker which means she can interact with the spirit world but it also gives her the ability to use spirit energy and in this case that energy healed her" said Luna "Ok next question when we died in our world we were transported here but before we were I heard a voice that told me it would send me here so my question is are you the one that brought us to Equestria in the first place?" I asked "Yes that was indeed me who spoke to you and who pulled you from your world and into Equestria" said Celestia "OK last question then on to training. How did you know we were the descendants of the original Knights of Equestria?" I asked "Yeah how did you know?" asked Dragon "I knew because I have been following your family lineage since they started In fact did you know that each of your ancestors as in the original Knights of Equestria is a warrior from a legend from each part of the world?" she said "How so?" asked Justice "Well after the great evil was defeated the 6 princes had to go into hiding so they saw your world and after taking human form they hid themselves each in a different part of the world unfortunately for them their powers and their need to uphold their elemental trait gave them legendary status would you like for me to name them all?" she asked "sure" we all said "Well first off we have my father who in your world became known as Minamoto The legendary Samuari next my brother Stellarus who became known as King Arthur the legendary knight next Kamikaze who became known as the Viking god of thunder Thor next Gaia who is the only one who's name fades into history all I know of him is he became a master ninja next BattleScar who had two identities the first was as the general of the Light Brigade and the second was as William Wallace after that he ventured to the United States and after making another identity as a western sheriff he faded into history serving in both world wars and finally Firestorm who had two identities first as the hero Hercules then as Vulcan" she said "so our ancestors were legendary heroes and gods?" I asked "Exactly" she said as we reached the training room

BACK IN THE PAST: RAINBOW'S POV: " so where do we go now?" I asked "well if you're looking for the next forger you'll have to visit Commander Hurricane in Cloudsdale" said Platinum "Ok one problem not all of us are pegasi" I said "no problem Twilight I trust you know the cloud walking spell" said the Doctor "I do" said Twilight "good then I can transport you there on the royal airship if the princesses will let me borrow it" said the Doctor "Very well just don't damage it like last time" said Celestia "alright well as they say onwards and upwards! literally in our case" said the Doctor we then headed outside to see a large blimp awaiting us "well here she is the S.S. Equestria" said the Doctor "You guys can take the air ship I'd rather fly" I said "Suit yourself" said Twilight before boarding the blimp once everypony was onboard it lifted off with me following the ship. after a two-hour trip we finally reached cloudsdale only to find it a lot smaller I landed as the others got off the blimp and Twilight preformed the cloud walking spell and we were immediately stopped by a group of guards who after the Doctor showed what he explained to us was 'Psychic paper' that to the untrained eye showed whatever he wanted it to show and he had convinced the guards that we were a military council needing to see the commander. they led us through cloudsdale until we reached what would later be known as the Wonderbolts HQ we entered the building before one of the guards stopped us and said "wait here" we waited a good five minutes before the same guard return and said "The commander will see you now" before leading us into what looked like a war room with a map of what looked like all of equestria with tactical markers covering most of the southern section "No we don't want to attack there, or there and definitely not there" said the commander "Mam The war council is here to see you" "Finall- Wait this isn't the war council! Who are you? and what idiot let you in my war room?!" yelled the commander "Calm down Hurricane. It's only Me and the Doctor and a few new friends " said P.T. taking off her hood "Oh it's just you egghead and your silly Doctor. what do you want? to give me a headache? cause these griffins are already doing a good job at doing that."said Hurricane "Actually I'd like to introduce you to the future bearers of the elements of harmony Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash aka our Descendants" said P.T. "Twilight there is no way I the Great Commander Hurricane am related to any of those losers" said Hurricane "She almost has as big an ego as Trixie" whispered Twilight "Hey! I don't care if you're my ancestor Nopony and I mean NOPONY! Calls. Me. A. Loser." I roared "Look kid the only way you could ever be related to me is if you could keep up with me in a race and considering I am the fastest pony alive that's not very likely" boasted the commander "Care to put your bits where your mouth is?" I asked "Are you actually trying to say you COULD keep up with me?" asked the commander "No I'm saying I could beat you!" I said "You know what if you can beat me then I'll accept that you're in fact related to me but if you lose you have to swear never to fly again" said Hurricane "Deal" I said before sealing the deal with a hoofshake "Guard! prepare my racing gear!" yelled Hurricane P.T. and Twilight then pulled me aside and at the same time yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "Rainbow she wasn't kidding when she said she is the fastest pony alive" said P.T. "And if you lose not only will you not get your armor but you'll never get to fly again!" said Twilight"Look I know you both are worried but I've got this so just trust me when I say I can beat her" I said

we all were then led out to an airstrip and I put on my Wonderbolts Goggles "Ready to lose?" asked the Commander as we got in starting position I simply looked at her with a confident smirk on my face and replied "I don't lose"the race began and about ten seconds in Hurricane did a sonic rainboom 'oh you wanna do it that way huh? well two can play that game' I thought flying faster and faster before I preformed a sonic rainboom of my own catching up to Hurricane in the process she looked back and yelled "That's not possible! Only I can do a sonic rainboom! Heck I invented that move!(shakes her head) No matter I'm still faster than you!" "We'll just have to see about that" I said ' Time for my secret weapon' I thought I then changed course and headed straight skyward before stopping about twenty thousand hooves up Hurricane stopped and yelled "Are you quitting already?" I looked straight at her and yelled "No I'm WINNING!" I shot straight at her rainbow coloring starting to slowly envelop my body MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT: "No she wouldn't" said Twilight she then saw Rainbow shoot downward "Dear Celestia! She would!" she yelled "Would what?" asked P.T. "She trying to do a Double Rainboom!" Twilight yelled "What?! But at that speed she'll rip a hole in the fabric of reality!" BACK WITH DASH: 'come on come on I can do this! I have to beat her I just have to! if not for me then for my friends' I thought just then my element began to glow and sparks began trailing off of me before finally I was fully enveloped by the rainbow coloring but then two things happened first I shot past Hurricane and then second I preformed not a sonic rainboom, not a double rainboom, not even a sonic rainbolt but a Double Rainbolt now to everypony else It looked as if I had disappeared but the truth was (and the doctor could see this) I was going faster than light so basically I was going so fast you couldn't see me if you tried I eventually slowed to a stop to see Hurricane and everypony else in shock "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Yelled Fluttershy breaking the silence we all gave her a wierd look as that was extremely out of character for her to yell like that "What? It was" said fluttershy Hurricane then trotted up to me and said "look ummm Rainbow Dash is it?" I nodded " Ok so Rainbow any pony who can not only beat me but fly at speeds faster than I even thought possible HAS to be related to me. now as your ancestor is there anything I can do to make up for calling you and your friends losers?" she asked "well we are trying to find the forgers of the elements of harmony and Princess Platinum did say you knew were one was so do you?" I asked "so let me get this straight you've met two forgers and still can't put the pieces together? Well here's a hint WE'RE THE FORGERS!" she yelled "Wait so It was the six princesses themselves who made the elements of harmony?" asked Twilight "yep and you're looking at one me Commander Princess Rainbow Hurricane" she said proudly "enough talk more powers" I said "Wait! you girls haven't even unlocked your elemental powers yet?" asked Hurricane "no that's why we're here" I said "well then lets fix that" she said before touching her wing tips to my element which then began to transform into an armor similar to the one I wore while training on Mount Typhoon only It was gold with the exception of a pair of thin red crystal blades that cover the front end of my wings and weighed absolutely nothing "OK Doc tell me my new powers" I said "Well for starters your speed has tripled along with your agility and maneuverability second you will be able to basically ram opponents at supersonic speeds third you can now slice up enemies with your new wing blades finally by flapping both your wings at once in a forward motion at super fast speed will create a shockwave strong enough to break bones and if you do it individually you can make mini rainbooms creating blade-like pressure waves that would cut through an enemy like a knife through butter...mmm butter"said the Doctor "Sweet! now to name my two new moves let's see...umm.. Oh I got It the sonic Rain blast and the Rainbow Slash"I said "Nice. now if you're looking for the next forger you're gonna have to venture through the Everfree forest to find the jungle on the other side there you will meet the zebra tribe and your next forger" said Hurricane OK then we better get going girls Onwards and Upwards!" proclaimed he doctor

to be continued


	23. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 22

Welcome to the Jungle

THE PRESENT: JUSTICE'S POV: Seven hours had passed since me and the others found out the truth of where the girls had gone and we had spent that time training "I still can't believe our ancestors were all these legendary heroes and gods" said Thunder while hacking away at a training dummy " I can" I said Star, about to slice a dummy in half, stopped and turned to look at me and asked "How so?" "Well did you ever wonder how I knew Thunder was in trouble back when he got his sword?" I asked "Now that you mention it yeah how did you know he was in trouble?" asked Star "Because I knew about our ancestors before we even got here." I answered "What?! How?" asked Terra "Guys do you remember when I went to study overseas in England?" I asked "Yeah." said Desert "Do you know what I was studying there?" I asked "Yes you were studying Mideavil English Mythology" said Arrow "More specifically Arthurian legend" I said "Yeah you were obsessed with the damn subject too and You insisted that Camelot was real " said Star "And I was right" I said "what are you talking about?" asked Dragon "Guys when I was in England I was visited by an old man who I later found out was actually Merlin. He took me to Camelot Castle and told me everything about who I really was and that My ancestor was King Arthur." I said "And we're supposed to believe that some old guy took you to a mythical castle that only exists in fairy tales? Dude The guy could of drugged you and you could have hallucinated the whole thing so unless you have some proof then I'm not buying a word of that" said Star "OK first off We got teleported to a land of magical talking ponies that in our world is a t.v. show how is this so hard to believe? second If you really want proof then look at this" I said before pulling out an engraved steel broad sword "Is that?" asked Arrow in disbelief "Excaliber? Yeah." I said "But how?" asked Terra "Like I said Merlin took me to the castle now while I was there He told me The truth about my past for example did you guys know I was adopted and my real last name is Pendragon?" I asked "I did" I turned to see Celestia "You see Young Knights each of your weapons is actually the weapon originally wielded by the original Knights of Equestria for example the blade You call Exaliber which in ancient Equestrian translates to Sword of the Stars was wielded by Stellarus while he lived in the human world and as for the one you call Merlin he is actually Star Swirl the Bearded who under orders of Stellarus which he recieved through a dream went to the human world and took an immortality potion so he could insure that the future Knights of Equestria aka you six remained safe until the time came when you would be called upon to protect Equestria" explained the princess"What are our other weapons called?" asked Star "I know only of a few but the ones I do know are Thunderstruck's hammer is the legendary Mjolnir and Starsaber you wield the blade Raikiri or Lightning cutter" she answered "cool hey princess can I talk to you alone for a sec?" asked Terra "Very well"

TERRA'S POV: We walked down the corridor before The princess asked "We are alone now. Now what is it you would like to speak to me about?" "well I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that once I'm given The right opportunity I want to marry Fluttershy" "Thanks swee- WAIT WHAT?! but as I have heard from the others you haven't even been on a real date with her!" said the Princess "and normally I would before asking somepony to marry me but ever since my fight with Deathwing I've realized I don't have that luxury! I mean she almost died right in front of me! I believe that if a love is strong enough and pure enough that dating isn't required I mean sure it's nice but you don't have to. Do you get what I'm saying?" I said "Yes but one question why tell me this?" asked Celestia "Three reasons. First if she does say yes I was hoping we could have our wedding here at the castle second I wanna surprise my friends and third I have no clue as to where to get a ring or whatever ponies use. What do you use?" I said "Well as for having the wedding here it would be my treat and as for the ring although unicorns do use rings bracelets are the more common choice and I happen to know of a jewelry shop right downtown canterlot you know what because your a hero how about I buy you something as an enagement bracelet for Fluttershy" said the princess "umm...ok I'm broke anyway" I said 'Which reminds me I really need to get a job' I thought

BACK IN THE PAST: FLUTTERSHY'S POV: We were at the northern edge of the EverFree forest specificly where future Ponyville would be and even more specifically where my cottage would be "It's so dark" I said Rainbow remembering the dragon incident said "Fluttershy I know what doing and just don't. I know you're scared of the Everfree forest but you don't have to worry you have three superpowered friends and two other friends who are just as scared as you are so chin up and remember it's not like we're gonna run into a dragon cause their too big to live with all these trees around" "oh ok" I said There was then a russle in a bush just ahead of us and I squeeled and hid behind Rarity only to see a bunch of squirrels scurry out of the bush everypony looked at me and I blushed "This is gonna be a long day" said P.T. we continued our trek through the everfree forest until we reached the ruins of the old castle and decided to rest for the night

I awoke to find I was no longer in the castle but in my cottage I got up only to see a silver bracelet studded with three large diamonds on my left hoof "Oh honey you're awake I was wondering when you would wake up." I heard from the doorway I turned to see Terra with a similar bracelet on his arm 'Honey did he just called me honey?' I thought "Morning Terra how did you sleep?" I asked playing along "Great except for the fact our son kept me up till 3 a.m." said Terra 'son?' I thought "anyway Princess Luna's at the door and said she wants to speak with you" said Terra "oh OK" I said before trotting down the stairs and opening the door "Hello Luna nice morning we're having isn't it?" I said kindly "Fluttershy would you care to step outside for a moment?" asked Luna "Ummm... sure" I stepped outside and shut the door behind me "You're dreaming Fluttershy" said Luna "what?" I asked "This is all a dream" she said "But It seems so real I'm married to Terra and I have a son" I said "Oh really what's your son's name?" asked the princess of the night "It's..It's..*sigh*...I don't know I guess this is a dream but wait I thought you only entered pony's dreams when they had nightmares" I said " That is correct but this is no ordinary dream" she said " how so?" I asked "this is more than just a dream it's a glimpse in to the future" said Luna "So I'm not dreaming?" I asked confused "Oh you're dreaming as this may be a glimpse into the future but that doesn't mean it is a completly accurate picture to make this your future you have to make it happen now you have seen enough of the future. It's time to wake up fluttershy" said luna "but" "wake up" the words kept repeating until they became rainbow's voice and my eyes shot open "what?!" I asked "It's time to go come on" I got up and ran to catch up with the others

we eventually reached the opposite end of the Everfree forest with surprisingly little trouble only to find ourselves at the beginning of the Safarian Jungle we enter the jungle but only three hooves in we were greeted by a horrific sight a Zebra paralyzed and drained of all signs of life "Oh dear" said Rarity "I think we should turn back" I said knowing exactly what had caused this "Oh don't be scared fluttershy whatever did this is no match for me" boasted Rainbow "Rainbow I know you're strong and all but when it comes to Basalisks nopony is a match for them" I said " I don't care what it is! It can't compete with the new and improved Rainbow Dash! right girls? Girls?" asked Rainbow we turned to see all our friends paralyed in positions of horror "Oh No! that means the Basalisk is nearby cause a Basalisk never leaves it's prey without finishing them off" I said "Oh what's the worst it could do? I'll just hit it smack dab right between the eyes and it'll go running" asked Rainbow "No! you never look a Basalisk in the eyes or you'll become paralysed and then it 'll suck your soul out with its long sharp fangs" I said there was then a russle in the bushes and the Basalisk emerged "There you are! Elemental Acc-" Rainbow called out before freezing in place "NO! THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A BIG SCARY SHARP FANGED BASALISK **NOPONY** I REPEAT **NOPONY** HURTS! MY! FRIENDS! NOW YOU BIG SLIMY NO GOOD SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SERPENT I WANT YOU TO CHANGE THEM BACK AND NEVER DO THIS TO ANYPONY EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I asked using my infamous Stare as I felt my body begin to freeze up. at first the serpent seemed unmoved but as I continued my stare It began to back down and listen "There's a good snakey now slither off and don't let me catch you attacking any other ponies ever again" I said smiling I then turned to see Rainbow Dash completely dumbfounded suddenly we were ambushed on all sides by a group of zebras with us at spearpoint then from behind them came a soft yet strong voice "guards this is no way to treat our saviors lower your weapons" " but princess this one just defeated the demon serpent!" said one of the zebras "and we should be thanking them for that now lower your weapons" said the supposed princess "Now who are our savoirs?"said the princess before revealing herself to be not a zebra but a cream yellow pegasus "Private Pansy?" asked P.T. "Clover the Clever?" asked the princess "It is you!" said P.T. hugging the Princess "How have you been? you went missing three years ago and I got so worried" said P.T. "Clover I'd love to stay and talk but the jungle is not the best place to be and I believe you have some ponies to introduce to me" said Pansy "ok but first where do you suggest we go?" asked P.T. "The tree of course" said Pansy "What tree?" I asked "The tree of life of course" said Pansy "Wait,wait,wait! The tree of life? as in THE tree of life?!" asked Twilight "Yes now follow me" said Pansy leading the way

"What's so special about this tree?"asked Rainbow "It happens to be the source of all of Equestria's life energy and happens to be one of the lost magical wonders of Equestria" answered Twilight right before we saw the biggest tree we had ever laid eyes on It being at least the size of a mountain (for reference it's as big as the tree from the movie Avatar) and was surrounded by hundreds of smaller trees which served as homes to the zebra "I don't think even Big Macintosh could applebuck that tree" said AJ "no kidding" said Rarity "umm girls I think that tree just did the impossible" said Twilight holding back laughter "What?" I asked "just *chuckle* look" she said pointing at Pinkie and she was right it had done the impossible because we looked to see what Twilight was talking about we broke down laughing to see Pinkie for once in her entire life actually speechless. after we got a hold of ourselves I went up to Pinkie to try to snap her out of her state of shock only to at the moment I was right in front of her have her yell at the top of her lungs "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BIGGEST TREE I'VE EVER SEEN WE SHOULD THROW A BIG TREE PARTY OOH OOH I KNOW MAYBE WE CAN-" she was cut off by the Doctor who shushed her and said "Quiet down and show some respect this is a sacred site and besides we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves" he then pointed out that we were being watched by all the zebra tribe. "So now that we're here Clover why don't you introduce your friends" said Pansy "Oh I will but first I want to know where have you been these three years and why the zerbas are calling you princess" said P.T. "Well I might as well tell you. It all started Three years ago when I was leading an expedition to find this tree well we found it except the Basalisk took out my entire expeditionary team the zebras found me and discovered my true identity as the princess of kindness so ever since then they have considered me royalty and because of the Basalisk I was too afraid to try to find a way back. well that's my story now who's your friends?" asked Pansy "Well believe it or not they are the bearers of the elements of harmony from the future and our descendents as for their names this is Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy" explained P.T. "Wait. Did you say your name was Fluttershy?" asked Pansy "yes" I answered "Interesting that must mean you're my descendent for my name is Princess Fluttershy Pansy. now what exactly do you want descendents?" asked Pansy "well we're actually here to find the Forgers of the elements of harmony which Commander Hurricane pointed out are you and the other princesses so we can unlock the full potential of the elements so if you don't mind assisting us we'll be on our way" said Twilight " Oh I will but first why don't you stay awhile and make yourself at home for the jungle is a very dangerous place at night" said Pansy pointing to the setting sun "But that doesn't make sense. It was morning only a few hours ago" said Rarity " Miss Rarity, it may not make sense in your time because in your time Princess Celestia was much older and therefore much stronger making her control over the day much stronger as well but in our time she is a lot younger and therefore making her grip over the day weaker than your Celestia's making the day shorter" explained the Doctor "interesting" said Twilight "Indeed" responded the Doctor

The next day we all gathered in the center of the village and I was given a necklace of flowers from the Tree of Life and then a cerimony began. It lasted about 20 minutes and included drums and tribal dancing but all ended which Pansy touching her wingtips to my element and the transformation began. unlike Rainbows armor which focased on attack my armor was completely differant. First off I was given a golden armor that seemed to change shape along with my body second a crystal on my forehead along with two large light blue jewels on my flanks in the shape of my cutie mark covering where my cutie marks would be topped it off "Wow" I said "You look dazzling" said Rarity " question is what did it do" said Twilight "Ah yes the armor of kindness her powers are simple really. Invisibility would be the first second being that she has the abilities of any animal as in enhanced senses, reaction time, ect. also your armor can change shape into things like claws finally your stare now has hypnotic proporties that can turn your enemies against eachother" explained the Doctor "good that's four forgers down only two to go now Private Pansy you wouldn't happen to know where the next forger is would you?" asked Twilght "well I do know where one is but I must warn you it's not very safe where she is" said Pansy "well where is it?" asked AJ "Buffalo territory" answered Pansy "Buffalos! that's it! well shoot we'll be fine then!" said AJ "I'd think not as you maybe familiar with buffalos in your time but these buffalo are a different story" said the Doctor "darn it. It can never be easy can it?" asked Rainbow "Unfortunatly not" said P.T.

BACK IN THE PRESENT: ARROW'S POV: I turned to see Terra return from his talk with the princess and sheathed my blades that I had been training with and walked over to him "hey Terra what was that all about?" I asked "nothing important" he responded "No offense but you've been gone three hours and considering we're basically preparing to face this worlds god of chaos anything that keeps you away from training that long has to be pretty important plus I can tell when people are lying and you are terrible at it" I said "OK! OK! I'll tell you but only if you pinkie promise not to tell the guys" said Terra "cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" I recited doing the motions "OK but I can't tell you here. follow me" said Terra I followed him into the hallway where nopony/body could hear us "OK so what's the big secret?" I asked "I talked to Celestia and I've come to the conclusion that when I get the right opportunity I'm going to ask Fluttershy to marry me" he said revealing a silver bracelet with a diamond in the shape of a heart on it "WHAT?!" I yelled "SHHHHH! You don't want anyone hearing you" He said "But Terra as much as you may love her she's still a pony and.." I was cut off by him saying "and what? I'm part Alicorn anyway and I love her so what's the problem?" "I guess you're right." I said "Of coarse he's right. He's the element of love after all" said a voice coming from behind me. We both froze and turned to see Princess Cadence standing before us "How long have you been standing there?" asked Terra " long enough to hear you plan on marrying the element of kindness" she answered "so you've been here this whole time?" I asked "yup and just in case you're wondering I won't tell your friends about this and I think it's adorable that you and Fluttershy are a couple. I can't wait for the wedding" she said "Good so now you two know what's up with me so can we please get back to training" asked Terra "OK let's go" I said walking back to the training room

to be continued...


	24. Wherever I May Roam

Chapter 23

Wherever I May Roam

STAR'S POV: It had been a day and a half since we began training in the castle and Celestia had called us to the throne room once again "So princess what's up?" asked Dragon Luna confused looked straight up and replied "Nothing is above us young Dragonforce" "No Luna it's just a saying. What he means is why did you call us here?" I said "Oh that makes more sense" said Luna "Anyway the question still remains why did you call us here?" asked Terra "I called you here to tell you the story of why your friend Arrowstorm is here in Equestria" said Celestia "Yeah I've been wondering why she's here since she not an element of justice like us" said Justice "And that is where thou are wrong young Justice Rider" said Luna "Wait what?!" I said "It seems that upon further research into the zebra legend that your friend Arrow mentioned, my sister and I have uncovered the existence of a forgotten element, One that is both an element of harmony and an element of justice." explained Celestia "If that's true then why didn't the original wielder use it against the ancient evil?" asked Thunder "I would answer that question if I knew the answer young Thunderstruck" said Celestia "On a related subject where is Arrow anyway?" asked Desert "We have sent her into the spirit world once again to retrieve another summon named Alexander" said Luna "Great My sister has to spend another day in the hospital" I said sarcastically "Actually this summon unlike Odin which was a warrior spirit will hopefully involve no violence only a strong mind, clear emotions, and most importantly a pure heart" explained Celestia " Let's just hope the girls are safe in the past" said Justice

MEANWHILE IN THE PAST: APPLEJACK'S POV:after leaving the jungle and traveling back through the Everfree forest on our way to the location of future Appleoosa we stopped to take a break "So Twah'light how long do you reckon it'll take us to get to the buffalo's camp?" I asked "Well considering we can't travel by train about 3 months." said Twilight "THREE MONTHS!? But we don't have three months! we need to get there now!" said Rainbow "well we could always teleport there" said Twilight "Yeah and who do we know who has the ability to teleport all of us that far?" asked Rainbow "Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" yelled Pinkie eagerly raising her hoof to answer "Ummm hello? highly skilled unicorn right here remember?" said Twilight "Awww" sighed Pinkie "Oh right" said Rainbow "well then let's get goin' " I said "alright hold still" said Twilight and with a bright flash we were teleported into the middle of a buffalo camp and immediately surrounded by a bunch of large buffalo "Hello I'm the Doctor and we're-" he was cut of by one of the buffalo who seemed to be the chief judging by the headdress he was wearing "Silence outsider! who are you ponies? explain yourselves!" "Hello I assume you are the chief of this tribe my name is Clover the Clever and these are my...assosiates" said P.T. "Clover the Clever. Now there's a name ah haven't heard in awhile and who's yer friends?" said a voice from behind the chief. The chief moved to the side revealing an orange earth pony who P.T. instantly recognized "Smart Cookie what are you doing here?" asked P.T. "Princess Stronglegs you know these ponies?" asked the Chief "Yep well most of them at least now Clover what in Celestia's name are you here and who are yer friends?" said Smart Cookie "Well you see my friends here with the exception of the Doctor are in fact each a descendant of one of the princesses of harmony which as you know include you and I and they're here to unlock the hidden power of the elements of harmony" explained P.T. "If that's true then which you of you is my descendant?" asked Smart Cookie "That would be me" I said "If you are then prove it by facing our tribe's strongest warrior" said the Chief "Chief there's no need for that I believe that she is who she claims to be so call off yer warrior and let's let them be" said Smart Cookie "Princess you know as well as I do that outsiders must face the tribe's strongest warrior to gain the trust of the tribe" said the chief "But-" Smart Cookie was cut off by me " No if fightin' yer strongest warrior is what it takes to prove to y'all that I am who I say I am then so be it"

MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT: ARROW'S POV: As I entered the spirit world I found myself at the gates of a huge castle " Well this must be Alexander's place" I said suddenly the gates opened as I approached. I entered cautiously and was dumbfounded to find that the staircases of the castle were shifting places "What is this place? Hogwarts?" I mumbled. After about twenty confusing minutes of navigating the stairs I finally reached a door that I believed to be the right way due to the wierd vibe it gave me. The door itself featured three symbols on it each being ironically in Japanese. The first meant mind, the second meant soul, and the last one meant body "OK three symbols but why are they there?" I asked myself "_To warn spirit walkers that beyond this door lyes the Trials of Alexander that only the purest of hearts can pass_" said a mysterious voice "Who are you?! Show yourself!" I commanded "_You and I will meet sooner than you think now are you ready for the trials?"_ said the voice "If it means I can get my summon and get out of this creepy castle then I'm ready for anything" I said as I opened the door which led me to an empty room featuring only a lone stone stand with an open scroll on it. I approached it and found the scroll was written in a format similar to that found in books from the middle ages. I then began to read it aloud " In this trial you shall face the sins of your past now let us see how long you can last" suddenly the room began to change shape and when it stopped I was horrified to see where I was. It was four years ago I was serving in Afghanistan when me and my squad were assigned to search a local village that was suspected to be harboring terrorists. we were told to trust no one so when we got to the village we were ambushed by a group of villagers who were apparently working for the terrorists I gave the order that would haunt me for life: Shoot on site. we ended up massacring the whole village women and children included and after it all I ended up getting a promotion the memory ended and I heard a deep voice "**now you have seen your sins so what have to say for yourself?**" "what can I say? I mean who would forgive me if they knew that I gave that order?" I asked "** Your friends and family will always forgive but the real question is can you forgive yourself?**" said the deep voice "No...I can't because even if I did it would never bring back those innocent lives that were lost that day." I said "**If that is what you believe then I must congratulate you on completing the first trial**" said the voice "Wait what? but I didn't do anything!" I said "**On the contrary young spirit walker. By admitting that you cannot forgive yourself for what you've done you have proven to me that you have a clear conscious so you may now move on to the next trial**" said the voice as a door bearing the second symbol appeared on the other side of the room.

I opened it to find another empty room featuring a lone stone stand with a similar scroll. I approached the stand and read the scroll aloud "The last trial made you face your sins and fears but can you face the voices of your own peers" just like the last trail the room began to change only this time I ended up in the throne room of the canterlot castle surrounded by my friends and the royal sisters " wait that's it? did I get the summon?" I asked "No. you failed. of course how could I of expected you to of captured a summon like Alexander" said Celestia harshly " you actually expected her to pull it off when she couldn't even beat Odin! I'm surprise sister" said Luna "What are you saying?! That I'm a fraud? the point wasn't to beat Odin anyway" I said "that's exactly what they're saying and on that note why are you even here?" said Thunder "yeah you're not one of the elements of Justice" said Dragon "What are you talking about? you both know that I'm here for the same reason you are to save equestria!" I yelled "Oh cut the crap Arrow we all know that we don't need your help and you know what I think? I think you're probably here by mistake." said Terra "Yeah you should've died back in Afghanistan but instead you had to come here and get in our way" said Desert "I can't believe what I'm hearing! are you guys even listening to what is coming out of your mouths?" I asked "Of course we are 'cause it's the truth you shouldn't be here and if you ever get in our way again I'll just have to take you down myself" said Justice I then turned to Star "Bro are hearing all this?" I asked " Do not call me bro! cause I don't want to have to think I'm related to a loser like you and Desert is right you should have died." he said plainly "OK that's it who are you?" I asked " I'm Starsaber" he said " No. you. are. not. My brother would never say he wanted me dead in fact none of you would! Which means none of this is even real!" I yelled "**very good young spirit walker you may in fact be the one**" said the deep voice from earlier "How dare you use my own friends against me! what purpose could that possibly serve?!" I yelled "**By pitting you against your peers and proving you can face them without doubting yourself proves you can control your emotions in even the toughest of situations now proceed to the final trial and prove you are worthy of Alexander**" the voice said before the room changed back to normal and a door appeared on the other side of the room

MEANWHILE IN THE PAST:APPLEJACK'S POV: I entered the ring which reminded me of a rodeo ring while my friends waited outside it "Are y'all sure that this is a good idea I mean we're talking about a pony versus a full grown buffalo warrior here" said Smart Cookie "Look if there's anypony who can do this it's Applejack. she has years of rodeo and applebucking experience. If she can't do it nopony can." said Twilight "Go AJ! You can do it! show that mean old buffalo who's boss!" yelled Pinkie "Quiet Pink one! now then send in Stone Horns" said the chief suddenly a large buffalo with war paint covering his face entered the ring "A pony! That is my opponent? Ha! I'll crush you in an instant you weakling." said StoneHorn "well yer about to find out I'm full of surprises" I said he then charged me and using my years of rodeo experience I leaped straight over him and quickly turned around to face him as he slammed right into the barrier "What are you too afraid to face me head on?" he yelled before charging me again "No just waiting for the right moment!" I said before grabbing him by the horns to try to stop him only to get rammed into the barrier "and now to finish you off" he said before charging once more only bucked in the face and knocked out by me "now who's the weakling? " I asked before passing out myself

MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT: ARROW'S POV: I entered the third room and approached the stand in the middle of the room just like the last two and began to read the scroll which was there "The last two trials tested your mind and spirit but this last test will test you against yourself" " huh that didn't rhyme" I said before suddenly the room expanded to the size of an arena and my own shadow began to take a form in front of me. the shape it took looked exactly like me only clothed in jet black and grey skinned the figure immediately pulled out its daggers and bounded at me I blocked and said " so I have to fight myself huh? well then let's do this" I backflipped over the figure before X-slashing it in the back to no effect "what the?" I said before being smacked in the side by the figure's staff smashing me into the side wall "Grrrr" I then attacked with a flurry of strikes from my daggers only to have every one of them blocked "why won't you just lose?!" I yelled "because I am you and you can never defeat yourself" the figure said in a voice that mocked my own " everything has a weakness even you" I said before jumping back and yelling " Spirit Cannon!" blasting the figure point-blank with one of Vegito's signature moves "like I said everything has a weakness and it looks like I just found yours" I said before blasting the figure again and again when suddenly the figure sent out a blast of it's own " Galick Gun!" 'time for a classic blast battle' I thought before yelling my own version of the classic "Spirit KamehameHAAAAAAAA!" the two beams met and began a five minute blast battle but right as I was about to loss I said "Fuck this I'm cheating! KIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" "Kiowha-?" said the figure before taking the blast full force " well my job here is don-" I said before being literally stabbed in the back by one of the figure's daggers"you were saying?" asked the figure I smirked and then blasted the figure into a wall before yelling "Time to finish you Final FLASH!" I screamed before obliterating the figure "Finally it's over" I said as the room changed back to normal and a final door appeared

I entered the door only tho find an empty room "**now that you have completed the trials of Alexander you must pass one final test find Alexander**" said the voice from before "and how the hell am I supposed to do that this place is huge!" I yelled "_With a little help" _suddenly time froze around me and in front of me stood a golden alicorn "are you who I think you are?" I asked "_Indeed I am I am your ancestor my name is Minerva Mother of Celestia, Luna, and Stellarus in your human world I was known as the roman goddess of Wisdom I also took the human form of Joan of Arc but that is not important right now what is is that you are an element of justice" _said Minerva " I am?" "_Yes you are you are in fact the element that is both an element of harmony and justice you are the element of Purity now as for finding Alexander it is a lot simple than it looks just look around and the answer will be staring you right in the face"_ said Minerva before disappearing and time unfroze "Look around huh well if that's the case then I better start looking" I said after an hour of looking I realized something " Wait a second could it be possible? You got to be kidding me this whole time the castle itself is Alexander " I said I suddenly was teleported to the outside of the castle hen the castle itself began to move "Woah now that is cool" I said the castle stood up and began to speak "**You have proven time and time again spirit walker that you are the embodiment of purity and for that I will follow you now go. return to your friends and tell them of your success.**" said Alexander

I returned from the spirit world to find my friends waiting for me "hey guys guess what not only did I get a summon but I'm an element of justice like you guys" I said "We know. Celestia told us." said Star " oh well that's not all while I was getting my new summon I met my ancestor who turns out to be Minerva aka the princesses' mom and she told me I'm the element of purity see look I even got my own cutie mark" I said showing them my arm revealing a yin-yang symbol "wait did thou say thou's ancestor is our mother?" asked Luna "Yep" I replied " well this day just gets better and better" said Terra

MEANWHILE IN THE PAST: APPLEJACK'S POV: I awoke to see the chief offering his hoof to help me up I took it as he asked "no hard feelings about all this warrior business?" "nah y'all were just followin' tradition. ah can't blame y'all fer that now can I?" I said " I guess not. now you said you were here to unlock some hidden power correct?" he asked " Yes sir we're here to find the forger of the element of honesty" I said " wait that's why you're here? well then you've come to the right place cause you're lookin' right at the forger of honesty right here" said Smart Cookie " well then let's get this show on the road" I said Smart Cookie then placed her hoof on the necklace jewel and the transformation began first of my armor included bronze hoofcuffs extending up to my knees in a triangular fashion second it included a golden thread lasso tied to my tail and finally a bronze back plate when the transformation ended I immediately asked so if this is my new armor what are my new powers doc?" "well in your case you first of get a strength increase to the strength of 10 full-grown stallions second your stamina has quadrupled and finally my favorite you can now use your apples as weapons" said the Doctor "apples as weapons? how so?" I asked "two words my friend apple grenades" said the Doctor "Apple grenades?" I asked " yes and each different type of apple has a different effect such as red ones are your standard explosive greens are smoke grenades yellows are cluster grenades and zap apples well zap" explained the doctor "OK well then that's five forgers down and considering that we've found out they're all our ancestors that leaves..." said Twilight " Chancellor Puddinghead" we all said together "great we'll never find her she could be anywhere" whinned Rainbow "Oh I know where she is" said the Doctor "where?" I asked " she's guarding my Tardis" he answered "and where is your Tardis?" asked Rainbow "In the Everfree Forest" he said

**Dun dun dunnnnnn **

**Review/Favorite/Follow please**


End file.
